Finding My Lost Love
by PeaceLoveTwilight687
Summary: Bella has been best friends with Jacob since childhood. Because of this Jacob becomes friends with the Cullens as well. So what happens if Edward still leaves after Bella's fateful paper cut? Will Jacob be able to convince Bella Edward was lying? And will Edward ever find his lost love? Sorry for the crappy summary. I wasn't sure how to explain it without giving it all away.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I am writing this story with the assistance of my husband (he is going to sort of be my beta by checking my spelling and making sure things "sound" okay.) Neither of us is a professional writer and we apologize for anything that is incorrect.

I am starting my story after Edward leaves in New Moon. However, I am making a few changes to Twilight in order for it to make sense. This chapter is letting you know what those changes are. This may be a boring chapter, or even somewhat confusing, but it is important or else the rest of the story will not make sense. So please, bear with me on this chapter as there are quite a few changes.

**Prologue (Story Information)**

When Bella came back for her summer visits with her dad, she and Jacob became close friends while Billy and Charlie were fishing. They would call and write each other all the time. When they were young teenagers they even tried dating. However, when Bella came to visit that summer, they thought it was too weird and went back to being best friends. Shortly after that Bella quit coming to Forks but never stopped talking to Jacob. She even convinced Charlie to bring Jacob and Billy with him on their vacations once in awhile.

When she moved back to Forks, she is excited she would get to see Jacob more often. Because of their close friendship, Jacob told Bella his tribe's histories many times over the years, trying to scare her. But they both ended up laughing at the "crazy stories." On Bella's first day at Forks High her day goes exactly the same, except, because of the stories, she is very curious about the Cullens. Wondering if they are the same ones from the stories she had heard so many times before. When she saw Edward in Biology class and the way he acted toward her she was almost positive the stories were real.

After school she went straight to Jacob's house and asked him to take a walk on the beach to catch up. As soon as they were away from Billy's ears she explained all about her day and how she thought the stories were real. Once Jacob got over the shock of what Bella said, they began to figure out what to do. When Bella left, she and Jacob were at an impasse. Jacob had tried to convince her to stay away from the Cullens. However, she wanted to learn more about them because for some reason she didn't think they were dangerous and she couldn't explain why.

Jacob and Bella learned together about the Cullens. Jacob is surprised he actually liked the Cullens. Rosalie didn't like that Bella was involved with them and knew their secret but didn't hate her like she did in the books. All of the Cullens like Jacob as well. They all hang out at both the Cullens house and Bella's house. During one of the many visits, the Cullens told Jacob and Bella about their histories. Jacob, in turn, told the Cullens his tribe's legends.

Jacob was also around when James' coven showed up at the baseball game. When James tried to attack Bella, Jacob transformed in order to protect her. He helped Edward try to trap James after Bella was sent off to Phoenix. When Edward ran off to Bella, Jacob helped Rosalie and Esme protect Charlie.

After the fight in the ballet studio, Alice called Jacob to tell him what happened. Jacob was very upset Bella would put herself in danger like that. He was thankful the Cullens got there in time to save her. He was shocked when he found out Edward had sucked the venom back out for two reasons. First because he knew Bella's blood sang for Edward and was surprised he stopped before he killed her. Second because he didn't think something like that would have actually worked.

As soon as Jacob transformed, Sam knew what was going on as he was in his wolf form at the time. He refused to help because he didn't trust the Cullens. In fact, both Sam and Billy were always yelling at Jacob to stop hanging out with the Cullens and to get Bella to do the same. Jacob just ignored them because the more he got to know the Cullens the more he knew the legends didn't apply to them. The more Sam and Billy pushed Jacob to stay away from the Cullens the more time he spent with them, as he was tired of being lectured by Billy and Sam. If Sam or Billy talked bad about the Cullens, Jacob would defend them making both men furious.

When Billy tried to bribe Jacob into going to Bella's prom he laughed as he already had a new truck the Cullens bought him and did not need to rebuild his rabbit anymore. Not like he would fit into the rabbit anyway. He did go to the prom but not in the way that Billy thought he would. He went as one of the Cullens guests making more rumors fly all around Forks and La Push.

Jacob attended Bella's birthday party and helped Edward protect Bella from Jasper after she got a paper cut. He was glad that when he transformed none of the other wolves where in their wolf form so he could keep this from them. Thanks to keeping some things from Edward, Jacob knew how to keep things from the pack. And he knew this had to be one of them. Bella and Jacob were confused by Edward's actions for the next few days but neither of them ever thought he would do what he did next…

**AUTHOR NOTE:** As you can see I made quite a few changes. I hope it all made sense and if it doesn't feel free to ask. I will try to answer any questions I can without giving away the storyline. These changes where necessary in order for the rest of the story to make sense. And Edward and the Cullens will be in the story; however, it is later on. I hope you enjoyed the prologue chapter. Please continue on to the first chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Chapter 1 **

_Italics means a flashback_

_**Italics Bold means pack talking to each other in wolf form**_

All Bella kept thinking was she knew someone like him could never love someone like her. She had the strongest desire to go after him, but she knew all that would achieve was her getting lost or injured. So instead she turned around and went back to her house to call Jacob.

She was lucky because Jacob answered the phone. She didn't want to deal with Billy right now. A tired voice asked, "Hello?"

"Hey…Jake…Can…you…please…come…over? Now?" Bella asked between sobs.

Jacob snaps the rest of the way awake and replies panicking, "Of course. I will be there in less than ten minutes."

While running towards Bella he wonders, in the back of his mind, so his pack wouldn't hear his thoughts, what could possibly be wrong to make her call him all upset? He hoped Bella and her dad are alright. He stops the thought almost as fast as it came. He knew the Cullens would never let anything happen to either Bella or Charlie. As he gets closer to the house he can smell Edward was out in the woods with Bella recently. As he paused to phase back and get his shorts on, he wondered why they were out here anyway. But then he pushed the thought out of his head thinking he probably didn't want to know. As soon as his shorts were on, he ran to the door and knocked.

When Jacob knocked on the door Bella ran to open it and threw herself into his arms. They weren't the cold, hard arms she really wanted, but she knew these soft, warm arms would help her in any way possible through this mess.

When Bella threw herself into his arms he knew what ever was bothering her had to be bad. He picked her up and walked inside out of the rain. He closed the door with his foot and walked to the couch. He knew Edward would kill him if she got sick from standing in the rain. Thinking of Edward he wondered why he wasn't here to comfort Bella instead of him. After a little while Bella calmed down enough where he thought he could finally find out what was going on.

"What's the matter Bella?"

"Oh, Jake! They left! Ed…he said that I was only a distraction for him! That he never loved me! That he and his family were leaving today! And that I would never see any of them again!"

"That doesn't make any sense Bella. I saw him with you, and he explained the whole mating thing to me. It is like when one of us wolves imprints, we can never just stop loving that other person. Are you sure you heard right?"

"Of course I heard right Jake. I always knew Ed…he could never love me like I love him. He was too good for me. It never made sense to me that he loved me."

Jacob looked at Bella like she had grown another head. He was wondering what she was talking about. He had seen Edward with her. There was no way he didn't love her. And why did she keep flinching when she tried to say his name and stop and change it to "he" instead? "Bella, honey. I know you always thought you were no good for Edward. But I saw him with you. He loves you. He would do anything for you. I don't know why he said those things to you or why he really left. But, honey, I know everything he said was a lie."

Look at her. Even when I say his name she flinches. I guess I will be saying "he" from now on too. I don't want to hurt her worse than she already is. Why would he tell her those things? I know they aren't true. And how do I get her to realize that?

Bella let out a sigh. Oh how she wanted to believe Jacob. But how could she? She was told the one thing she always thought. She was no more than a pet, just like James said. At that thought, she started to cry again. Bella felt Jacob pick her up and carry her to her bedroom, where she quickly cried herself to sleep.

As soon as Jacob laid her down he ran downstairs to use the phone. He called the one Cullen he thought would pick up the phone no matter what the situation, Carlisle. The number he dialed came up with the recording saying this number was disconnected. Thinking he must have dialed wrong, as he had before with his big fingers, he tries again only to get the same thing. So he tries all the other numbers to find they all came up with the same recording.

"Holy crap," Jacob exclaimed. "They don't do anything half ass, do they?"

Not knowing what else to do he goes back upstairs to check on Bella. He hadn't heard anything from her room for a while and wanted to make sure she was okay.

When he opened her door he saw she had fallen asleep. Good, he thought. I guess I will call Charlie and tell him what happened. Maybe get him to bring a pizza home. I doubt she will feel like cooking tonight. Heading back downstairs, he goes back to the phone to call Charlie.

After a couple of rings he hears "Chief Swan."

"Hey, Charlie. It's Jake. Just wanted to call and give you a heads up. I don't know the whole story, but the Cullens left town. Bella is taking it hard. I calmed her down and she is napping in her room right now, but I would bring a pizza home for dinner. I doubt she will feel like cooking for the next few days."

"What do you mean the Cullens left, Jake? Why did they leave? Where did they go? And why is Bella taking it so hard?"

Chuckling at his rapid questions, Jacob answered them the best he could without saying the wrong thing. "Well, like I said I don't know the whole story. Maybe you can call the hospital and find out more. I am sure Carlisle had to tell them something in order to leave. All I know is Edward broke up with Bella and she isn't taking it well. Like I said before, I did get her calmed down and will stay here until you get home if you would like."

It would be odd for me to call the hospital but with Charlie being the police chief it wouldn't look funny. Maybe if he gets the Cullen's cover story I could break it down somehow and find some answers. Jacob thought quickly.

Charlie unknowingly interrupted Jacob's musing. "Yes, please stay there until I get home, Jake. I will call the hospital and see what they have to say. I will bring an extra pizza home so you can eat before you go home."

"Cool. Thanks Charlie. And don't worry about Bella. She is a strong girl. She will get through this."

"I know, Jake. Thanks for helping. Bye."

"Sure, sure. Bye."

As Jacob hung up, he realized he ran here. How was he going to explain the no-vehicle thing to Charlie? Then he remembered the vehicle the Cullens bought him. If he ran there and drove back he would be back in 20 minutes tops. That would be plenty of time since Charlie shouldn't be home for at least another 45 minutes. With this in mind, he wrote Bella a quick note saying what he was doing and that he would be right back. Running up the stairs to leave the note where he knew she would find it, he found Bella still asleep. She seemed to be having a bad dream though. He wanted to comfort her, but he had to get the truck before Charlie got back. Hopefully they didn't take it with them. He left the note on Bella's night table knowing she would see it as soon as she woke up.

Running to the Cullens house he didn't think about what was going on at all. He didn't want to explain anything to his pack. He sighed as Paul started in on him…yet again. _**"Running to your loving leeches' house to be their lap dog again, Jake?"**_

Growling in frustration Jacob replied, _**"I am nobody's lap dog, Paul. And if you guys would just open your eyes, you would realize the Cullens aren't bad."**_

"_**How can you say that, Jake! Because of them we are what we are. It really irritates me you are so protective of them." **_Jared yells, almost gagging on the word protective being applied to any bloodsucker.

"_**They didn't know coming back would set us into motion again. I have told you this before Jared. I have also told you how sorry they are for all this." **_Jacob replied as calmly as he could.

Sam jumped in now _**"I am sure they are oh so sorry. I bet they are laughing at all the problems they cause. Look what happened to Bella last spring. Hunted by malicious vampires intent on killing her..."**_

Jacob interrupted him _**"And if you remember they took care of her and brought her back alive and human!"**_

They were all going to say more, but Jacob phased back, leaving his pack in an uproar. Jacob had decided to just run in human form the last little bit. He really hates fighting with the pack, and he was tired of them yelling at him.

The pack didn't like how he stood up for the Cullens. And they really didn't like how Jacob didn't think they smelled bad anymore. Jacob has considered going off on his own and just staying with the Cullens or Bella so he wouldn't have put up them anymore. The only problem was Jacob just didn't know if he did that if the voices would really stop. He even asked Carlisle what he thought, but Carlisle said he didn't know enough about the shape shifters to be able to answer the question. Carlisle had tried looking into it, but had come up empty.

Thinking about the Cullens as he walked up to the garage, he wondered what was really going on. He would never believe Edward didn't love Bella anymore. It made no sense after what he learned about mating. He just knew it had to be a lie. But then why did they really leave? And why would Edward tell Bella those things when he knew they would only hurt her? And why didn't they just take Bella with them? She is 18 now so she could have gone…

Letting his thoughts drift away, he takes a deep breath as he punches in the combination on the keypad, praying it still worked. He let out his breath when the garage started opening. He sighed with relief when he saw his truck was still sitting there. What was surprising though was to see only his truck. He was so used to seeing the garage full of awesome, drool worthy cars. Even his pack had to admit all the Cullens cars were amazing. It actually made him a little sad the other cars were all missing. Well, he thought, I guess they really did leave. But at least they left the code the same so he could still leave his truck here. He ran to where the Cullens always kept their keys and grabbed the only set left. Quickly jumping into the truck he started it and left closing the door behind him.

As he was driving back to Bella's house he thought back to when they had both received their new vehicles.

_They had been at the Cullens house most of the day, which was one of the oddly sunny summer days here in Forks. Because of Alice they knew they could go out in the afternoon, but until then they had decided to play games at the Cullens house until that time. Then they were possibly going to go out._

_Almost right as the clouds starting rolling in Edward spoke, "Jake, the family and I have a surprise for you. It is out in the garage." Knowing it was going to be some sort of vehicle he had started running before Edward had even gotten the whole word garage out. What he saw shocked him. It was a brand new pickup truck. _

"_Is that really for me! That truck is awesome! That is Ironhide from the Transformers movies!"_

Edward had laughed while replying "Yes. That is Ironhide. A 2007 GMC Topkick 4X4. It was hard to find, but we thought you would like another way to travel besides on four legs. Of course Rosalie messed with it so it will go faster than it is supposed to but we figured you wouldn't mind." 

"_OF COURSE I DON'T MIND! But I really don't know if I should take this. I mean I know you guys have tons of money and all but…come on this had to cost a lot."_

Carlisle was the one to talk then. "Jacob, you have befriended us even with everyone from your tribe telling you not to. We want you to have this as a thank you for getting to know us and coming to your own opinion."

"_Thanks Carlisle. Who wants to go for a ride with me then?"_

_Of course Emmett was in the truck before I even finished my question. I laughed as Edward tossed me the keys with a smile. Then Emmett showed me all the cool places that I could go off-roading. After about two hours I was hungry so we went back. I was sure with it being so close to dinner time Esme had to have made something amazing for me and Bella to eat. _

Snapping out of the memories Jacob smiled thinking he never did get used to the fact that someone who can't even eat human food could cook so well. With the smile still in place, he remembered the rest of that wonderful day.

_As we pulled up in the front yard all the Cullens and Bella came out to see us._

_As I was jumping out of the truck Bella asked "Did you enjoy your drive?"_

"You know it! That was great! I just am not so sure I would feel safe leaving this on the reservation though. Someone might hurt it. Especially one of my pack members as soon as they realize I got it from you guys." I said frowning.

Esme answered me, "You are more than welcome to leave it here if you would like. It would be more than safe and we can give you the code to get in and out of the garage whenever you wanted."

I ran to her and hugged her while saying "Thanks! That would be great."

Esme laughed as I put her down then she turned to Edward and said "I believe we have one more surprise, this time for Bella."

I turned to Bella and smiled knowing she wasn't going to like this. Edward smirked at my thoughts, probably agreeing. I laughed when he slightly nodded his head yes. All the rest of the Cullens turned to me with a confused look. When I didn't say anything they turned to Edward. He just shrugged at their silent questions then turned to look at a whiter than usual Bella. Everyone was used to Edward having private conversations with me and Alice so they also turned to look at Bella. Some of them snickered when they saw her pale face.

_With a soft look in his eyes Edward said "Yes. Bella we have a surprise for you in the garage as well. We were going to show it to you when we showed Jacob his but Alice saw all of our futures reappear except for Emmett's after we showed him his truck. We figured that meant he was going to take it for a drive with Emmett. So we covered your surprise up to wait until they came back. We didn't want to exclude him and Emmett. Alice uncovered it after everyone went back inside the house."  
_

Again coming out of the memories Jacob laughed. Even blind you didn't want to bet against Alice. A concept Emmett never seemed to grasp. Jacob smiled going back to that day remembering Bella's reactions.

_"Edward…I don't want a car. I like my truck and you usually drive me around anyway. Only when you are hunting or I go to see Jake on the reservation do I drive myself."_

"I know Bella. But I had talked to Jacob about this and he agreed you needed a safe vehicle. You will also find that your truck is broken…"

"WHAT!" Bella interrupted.

_We all laughed as Edward continued while trying to calm Bella down. "Well, Rose and Jake had some fun with it. They could probably fix it…but it could take several months with all the damage they caused to it. Jake knew we were getting you a new car but didn't know about his."_

"JAKE! ROSE! You know how much I love my truck. Why would you do that!"

We had looked at each other and then back at Bella, replying at the same time "Because it was WAY too slow."

_After much begging and coaxing we finally got Bella to the garage to see her car. Edward explained "I figure you will not have a clue as to what kind of car this is so I will just tell you. It is a 2007Audi R8 road car." _

_Bella just shrugged as she looked at the car. We all laughed as Edward's face fell. When Bella saw his sad face she ran to him and kissed him. "Thank you Edward. I really didn't want a new car but it is very pretty. Will you take a drive with me? I am sure I will need instructions on how to work everything properly."_

_Edward had smiled as he ran over and placed her in the driver's seat. In the next second, he was in the passenger seat all ready to explain how to work things. The rest of us laughed as we headed into the house to leave the two lovebirds alone. It was fine with me leaving them alone as I could smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen._

Jacob came out of his flashback as he pulled up to Bella's house and parked behind her Audi. He was glad to see he had beat Charlie back. Jacob was worried after his call to Charlie he would come home sooner. Good thing Charlie was such a workaholic. Jacob was also glad he kept an overnight bag (for those accidental phases, usually because of Emmett or Jasper playing pranks on him) in his truck as he grabbed a shirt out of the bag. Charlie would think it was even stranger he was running around without a shirt with all the rain today.

While pulling on his shirt, he climbed out of his truck and ran to the house to see how Bella was doing. As he was running up to the door, Bella opened it for him. He smiled at her as he walked into the house. She returned his smile with a weak one of her own.

"Sorry about before, Jake. Thanks for caring and staying with me while I was a mess. I got your note and understand going and getting your truck. It would really be hard to explain how you got here without it. Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"No problem Bella. And if you want me I will be here. You know that. I may not love you like he does, but I do love you like family and families are there for each other. Besides, Charlie already invited me to dinner and is bringing an extra pizza home because of it," Jacob stated with a big grin while walking to the living room.

Bella replied with the same weak smile, "Well, I hope he brings two extra ones so the rest of us have something to eat."

Seeing how hard Bella is trying to act normal Jacob sighs and says, "Oh Bella. What am I going to do with you? You are never going to believe he really loves you and left for a different reason are you?

"I don't know Jake. I just know as of right now I can't believe that."

Jacob was about to say something else when he heard Charlie pull into the driveway. So instead he said "We are not done talking about this." Then he quickly reached for the remote and turned the TV on to his favorite auto show. It was normal for them to be watching it when Charlie came home and Jacob was hoping to distract Charlie from Bella's sad face. Jacob knew she wouldn't want to answer any questions right now.

"Hey kids. I have pizza, come and get it. I brought an extra large one for just you Jake. Hopefully it can feel you up." Charlie chuckled as he walked through the door to the kitchen.

Jacob laughed as he replied, "I'm sure it will do the job just fine. Thanks."

As they were eating Charlie thought it would be a good time to let Bella and Jacob know what he found out from the hospital. "So, I called the hospital and asked what was going on with the Cullens. I guess Carlisle got a job offer he just couldn't refuse from some hospital in L.A. He didn't leave the name of the hospital, but he had to give an answer right away. I guess they needed a new surgeon pretty quick as they had to leave immediately for the job. At least that is what Carlisle told the hospital."

Charlie really didn't like the look in Bella's eyes. He hoped she would get over Edward better than he got over her mother.

Bella didn't know what Charlie knew about the situation, but figured Jacob had asked him to call the hospital. She tried her hardest not to roll her eyes when Charlie said they went to L.A. That was the last place a vampire would go unless they only wanted to have a life at night. So if she did try to hunt them down, like she was planning to, she didn't have any leads. She had hoped she would get something from the hospital to work off of. She just wanted to cry again, but she refused to in front of Charlie. She refused to let him see how badly she was hurt.

Jacob was also watching Bella as Charlie was talking. He wasn't sure what she was thinking but it looked like she was dying a little more with each word he spoke. He thought he better change the subject. "Well I, for one, am sad the Cullens will not be around anymore. So Charlie do you think the Mariners are going to make it all the way this year?"

With that they didn't bring up the Cullens again for the rest of the night. They just finished eating with Jacob and Charlie talking about sports. Then moved to the living room to watch TV and spent the rest of the night there.

When it was getting close to time for Jacob to leave, Bella turned to Charlie and asked "Char…I mean, Dad, would it be okay if Jake spent the night tonight? I know you used to let us when we were younger. I really kind of need a friend tonight and maybe tomorrow night too. If it is okay with Billy, could he stay? We could leave the door open like we used to."

Charlie looked at his daughter then at a very surprised looking Jacob. Well, Charlie thought, at least this is a spur of the moment thing. Jacob looks way too shocked for this to have been discussed between them. "Well, I guess if you leave the door open and Billy is okay with it. I don't care."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome, Bella. Jacob you better go call your dad. Then if you two want you can go run and get some things or you can go in the morning, if your dad says yes."

"Sure, sure Charlie. I will go call Dad right now. Bella, can I talk to you for a second?"

Once they were in the kitchen Jacob turned to her and asked "What are you doing? You know that I have to patrol tonight right? How am I supposed to stay here and be on patrol at the same time?"

"I know but I thought maybe your dad could get Sam to let you start after I fall asleep. And then he might let you swing by once in awhile to make sure I am sleeping okay. You would be back before Charlie got up in the morning anyway. I just really don't want to be alone yet."

With a sigh, Jacob picked up the phone to call Billy. Of course Billy was fine with it and after he hunted down Sam was able to get Jacob off of patrol until Sunday night, which was three nights away. Jacob didn't tell Bella how happy Billy and Sam were that he was staying there. They both had told him now that the bloodsuckers are gone you two can get out from whatever spell they put you under and move on with each other. Jacob knew they were not under any spells. He also knew he and Bella were not meant for each other or he would have imprinted on her. Plus he knew Bella would never forget Edward.

After setting up a makeshift bed on the floor for Jacob they both laid down for the night. Before Bella fell asleep she told Jacob "I know you believe he left for other reasons and I am starting to wonder if just maybe you might be right. I remember a conversation in the cafeteria we had. He said he would leave if it was to protect me, if it was better for me. But I am afraid to believe it too much, I am afraid to be hurt again."

Jacob sat up quickly and replied "Bella! That's it! I remember you telling me about that conversation. He said he loved you more because he would leave if he had to, to protect you! That's what he is doing. Your party showed his family was even a threat to you. It makes sense now. That is why he was acting so weird these last few days. He didn't want to leave but he wanted to so he could protect you from himself and his family. Well, don't worry Bells. If it is the last thing I do I will hunt him down and make him come home to you. We will figure this out. I promise."

Bella thought over what Jacob had just said. It did make sense when he put it that way. But part of her just could not believe Ed…he would put them through this. With that last thought Bella drifted to sleep afraid of the little hope in her heart.

Shortly after Bella fell asleep Jacob decided he needed to go outside to his truck to get the overnight bag so Charlie would think he went home. Again he was thankful for Alice as she had made him that bag with everything he would need to last for a few weeks. So he would be set for the next few days for sure. When he got back inside it looked like Bella was having a nightmare. Jacob quickly put his things next to the window so they would be out of the way and rushed to Bella's side.

Bella kept whimpering things like "Please do leave me." "Please don't do this to us." "I love you Edward." And "Please come back."

It broke Jacob's heart to hear her crying in her sleep like this. After a few minutes and comforting words about being there for her, she finally calmed down.

Sighing, Jacob climbed back into his bed for the weekend and promised aloud, "Bella, I swear I will do all I can to find Edward again for you. I know he loves you and I know you know he loves you. We will get through this. Somehow. I promise."

And with that he drifted to sleep.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter one. Hope you liked it. I tried uploading pictures of Bella and Jacob's vehicles but couldn't figure it out. If you Google the name of the vehicles like I did you will see what I was talking about. I was looking for something that would fit in with the vehicles the Cullens already had. Hope you like what I picked out. Chapter two will be up soon. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Chapter 2 **

_Italics means flashback_

While Jacob watched Bella closely on her motorcycle, he was thinking this had been the longest four months of his life. First, Bella became all depressed and pretty much turned into a walking corpse. Then after a trip to Port Angeles, where he had to keep her away from some creeps outside a bar, she decided she was into motorcycles. Jacob was glad her interest was peeked in something, but he was also worried about where she was going with this. Because of that he purposely dragged out the rebuild to try and figure out what was going on. When he finally learned what she was doing, he was a little shocked.

He was surprised to learn while in Port Angeles the reason Bella wanted to walk up to the four men was because she was wondering if they were the same men from the last time. Jacob had decided not to tell her Edward asked Carlisle to take those men to jail. He wasn't sure how she would handle that news. But what shocked him the most was when she admitted she heard Edward's voice yelling at her to listen to Jacob and stay away from the men.

Jacob shook his head to clear it and concentrated on Bella. He knew it was only a matter of time before Edward came back. And when Edward did come back, if Bella was broken he knew Edward would kill him. Edward always knew he would protect her at all costs. He was glad he looked up when he did. Bella was about to hit a rock wrong and go flying. Glad he was already riding his bike near her; he sped up and grabbed her right as her bike started to throw her off.

He stopped his own bike and sighed. "Don't you think you have risked your life enough for one day?"

Bella glared at him and replied "You sound just like HIM. I can make my own decisions, you know." With a small, pathetic smile she replied "But you are probably right. That time he wasn't just yelling at me, he was yelling at you too."

Looking at her weird Jacob asks "Why would he be yelling at me in your head?" Pausing for a moment, he chuckled and said "He knows I'm not a mind reader."

Bella rolls her eyes and replies "He said you shouldn't be letting me do this when you know he would never let me. Then he was yelling at me again telling me how stupid I am for getting on something so dangerous. And how was this keeping my promise to not do anything reckless or stupid…"

As Bella trailed off she began to think. Maybe Jake is right. Maybe that is why Ed…he made me promise that. I mean he wouldn't look into my eyes as he told me this stuff. Maybe, just maybe, he was hiding how painful it was for him as well, like he really didn't want to leave. Could he have really left to protect me? Thinking back over their many conversations Bella focuses once again on the conversation in the lunchroom. She remembers him saying he loved her more and would leave if that was what was best for her. Bella smiled as she finally started to believe he did leave because he was protecting her not because he didn't love her.

Jacob was watching Bella closely after she trailed off. He was hoping she finally realized he was right and Edward left not because he didn't love her anymore but because he was trying to protect her. He watched her as a smile showed up on her face. He smiled as well glad to see maybe she was finally coming around and seeing the truth.

Jacob decided while she was thinking over things now would be a good time to load the bikes back into his truck so they could get them back to his garage. It was starting to get late and she needed to get home before Charlie did.

While Jacob was loading the bikes he thought, to bad Bella won't let me just keep this at the Cullen's house. He remembered when he asked to take them and all his supplies to the Cullen house to rebuild them there. Bella had burst into tears saying it wasn't a place she could go without being hurt from memories. After that he had never brought it up again, not wanting to upset her and just built them in his own garage.

When he was done he turned to Bella. "Well, are you coming with me or are you going to stay out here all night?"

Bella laughed while climbing into the passenger seat. "Oh, I bet you would just love that. Having to stay out here all night to make sure I was safe from Victoria."

Jacob growled and looked around the area. He almost wished she was here now so he could finally finish her off. Victoria was one of the reasons Sam didn't mind him spending so much time with Bella instead of patrolling. Sam thought it was better to have someone guarding her. None of the other pack members wanted to be around a leech lover so Jacob was assigned the job. Jacob didn't mind. He would rather be in a house then out running in the rain any day. Sam also didn't mind because the whole pack saw through Jacob's mind, when he slipped, how bad she was. They were all worried she would do something really stupid. Jacob was too but for a different reason. Since he knew about the voice he knew how it worked. It yelled at her when she did something dangerous and Jacob was worried just how reckless or stupid Bella would get so she would hear it. He was very careful to never think about that part while in wolf form. The pack all thought she was crazy enough to be upset the Cullens left; they didn't need more of an excuse to lock her up. Jacob gave another quick look around then started the truck and headed back towards his house.

After he had gotten the bikes back in their hiding place Jacob turned to Bella "I am sure you don't want to deal with my dad. Just stay here for a second and I will be right back. I am starving and want a snack."

Bella just shook her head. She didn't think she would ever get over how much food Jacob ate. "Okay Jake. Just hurry. I want to make dinner for Charlie before he gets home."

With a quick smile he ran into the house. Billy was there and he pretended he didn't notice when Jacob came in. Jacob grabbed a bag of chips, a bag of cookies, and a soda. He paused at the door before he left with a frown on his face. He knew he had been spending a lot of time at Bella's house but she needed him. However, deep down he knew this wasn't the reason for the distance between him and his father. His dad was just mad because if anyone on the reservation said anything bad about any of the Cullens in front of him he would defend them. When some of the pack had a party after they found out the Cullens left, Jacob had blown up at them. His dad thought he was brainwashed and he had lost his son forever.

Jacob quickly pushed the thought out of his head as he climbed in the truck. He was sure at some point he would get on his father's good side again. "Okay Bells, let's get some dinner made for Charlie."

Bella looked at Jacob like he grew another head "We? Since when do you ever cook?"

Jacob just smiled while shoving a cookie in his mouth then replied "When I have to." With that he took off to Bella's house.

As they were driving they talked small talk. For some reason Jacob felt on edge. He wasn't sure what was going on but his plans to leave and check in with his pack left the closer he got to the Swan house. He just knew he couldn't leave even though he couldn't explain why.

Bella could see something was bugging Jacob and she was afraid to ask. The closer they got to her house the more tense he was getting. Finally not able to take it anymore she asks "What's going on Jake?"

"I'm not sure Bella. I just feel uneasy. If it's okay with you I am going to stop and drop my truck off at the Cullens garage. I know you don't like going there but I just feel like I need to have it there and I need to be in my wolf form." Jacob answered.

After taking a deep breath Bella nodded. She knew he would never make her go there unless it was absolutely necessary. She could only hope they wouldn't stay there long.

Jacob was so glad she agreed to let him take his truck there. He wasn't sure what was going on but he just felt he had to be in his wolf form. So he turned around and headed towards the Cullens house. The closer they got to their house the better he was feeling, which actually didn't make him feel any better. Something was wrong at Bella's house. He almost asked if she would stay at his house until he figured it out but figured she wouldn't since their dads were fighting even worse than he was with his dad.

He sighed as he remembered their fight.

_Charlie and Billy were in the living room watching sports on TV. Bella and I were in the kitchen talking. Well sort of talking. She would respond to my questions half heartily but she wasn't really there. _

_I had been listening to our dad's conversation too because it had been getting a little heated. Billy wanted to take both of us to a therapist because of how upset we were at the Cullens leaving town. Saying it didn't make sense for someone to be this upset about a stupid person leaving. Charlie was against it and threatened Billy by saying he wouldn't be welcome in his home if he even considered talking to his daughter as he was talking to him._

_The more they talked the louder they were getting. It finally caught Bella's attention that something was wrong and she got up to investigate. I had tried to stop her "Bella, leave them be. They are just bickering. They will be fine."  
_

_I wasn't sure how but she knew I was lying. I sighed and got up to follow her when she continued to the living room. I will never forget what we walked into. _

_Charlie was standing over Billy yelling at him "I swear Billy! If you don't drop this right now then I will ask you to leave and never come back! The Cullens are good people! I will not let you bad mouth them around me!"  
_

_Billy had laughed. "Good people? Right. If they are so good then why has your daughter not heard from them? Why is she so sad and mopey because they left without a word?"_

_Charlie was going to respond but he heard Bella's intake of breath and looked up at her in shock instead. He asked "Bella? How long have you been standing there?"_

"_Long enough," was her reply as she walked toward Billy. "You know what Billy? I have had enough of you! The entire time I was dating Ed…him you were nothing but rude to me! Constantly telling me I was being brainwashed! Or there was no why I could love someone like him! Or he was no good for me! And too many more to name! Well now I have heard enough! You will never say anything about the Cullens in my presence again! Or so help me I will push you off a cliff!"_

_With that she had spun on her heel and ran up to her room, slamming her door shut behind her. I had been shocked she had shown any emotions but it was slowly turning to anger against my dad. She was right; he never gave her a break._

_Charlie, who was mad before looked furious now. He looked Billy dead in the eye and asked "Is what she said true? Were you constantly lecturing MY daughter!" When Billy didn't reply he continued "Get out of my house! NOW! And don't you dare ever come back. Jacob is still allowed to visit but you are no longer welcome!" He then turned to me and stated "Please take your dad home now. Make sure Harry knows Billy isn't welcome here either. I don't want Billy trying to get Harry to bring him here. And if he does then neither of them will be allowed in my house ever again! Make sure to pass that message along as well."_

_After I nodded, Charlie had stormed up the stairs. I could hear him trying to get Bella to open her door as I took Billy to the vehicle._

_On the way home I had remained quiet. I was mad, very mad. So mad I was having problems not phasing. I had nothing to say to the person sitting beside me. Once we got home I had taken him inside and then went to leave to get back to Bella when he finally spoke to me. "Let me guess, you hate me now too right?"_

_I turned around to look at him. "No, I don't hate you. I am just very disappointed in you. You have continually crossed line after line when it comes to the Cullens. You never listen to anything that might possibly make them look good. All you do is hold onto that grudge for dear life. It makes no sense to me! I have seen how good the Cullens really are…"_

I was going to continue but was interrupted by a very angry Billy "GOOD! They are not good! I thought once they were gone you and Bella would come out of their spell. I was wrong though. If anything it has only made you more protective of them. Well no son of mine will be protective of a bloodsucker!

I had looked him straight in the eye and replied "Well I guess you have no son then." And then I had stormed out of the house.

Coming out of the memory, Jacob sighed. Right there was when he and his dad had drifted apart. After he had come home Billy wouldn't look or talk to him. Jacob had finally left and went and slept in his wolf form by Bella's house. Bella didn't know it but that is where he slept most of the time. He glanced over at Bella. She seemed to be holding together okay. Jacob knew she hated coming here, but he just felt he had too. The closer they got to the Cullen house though the worse Bella was looking.

After quickly parking the truck they both climbed out. Bella looked like she would start crying so Jacob quickly shut the door to the garage and went to the tree line to phase. Jacob came trotting back, then bent down so Bella could climb on better. Once he felt Bella's tap on his shoulder, her signal she was ready to go, he started walking to the tree line again. Once in the cover of the trees he took off running towards her house. Bella had ridden him before, and was not used to it, so he wasn't worried about her falling off like the first time. Jacob chuckled while thinking about it but stopped when he felt Bella kick him. He had to stop thinking about that day every time she got a ride from him. He was, however, worried about the tears he felt falling onto his back.

Bella was trying her hardest not to cry but failed as she settled on Jacob's back. She just missed the Cullens so much. And if she and Jacob were right and he had left to protect her, she really wanted to go and find them. She just wasn't sure she could wait that long.

As they got closer to Bella's house Jacob started to sense they were being watched. When he stopped by the tree line to Bella's house he knelt down so she could get off. Bella turned around to give him his privacy, like normal while he phased back. As he was phasing back the wind changed. That's when he got a whiff of Victoria!

"Bella! We have to get out of here! Victoria is here! Charlie isn't going to be home for another couple of hours so he is safe. Climb back on." Jacob whispered at her. As soon as he finished his sentence he phased back glad he hadn't got his shorts on yet.

Scared beyond all belief she quickly turned back around and climbed back on. Bella wasn't even settled when Jacob took off running. Bella was praying they got away in time. Right as she had this thought she felt something cold and hard knock her off of Jacob's back. She looked toward Jacob praying he was okay. Bella didn't want to think about what rammed into them, even though deep down she already knew what…or who it was. As she looked around for Jacob she came face to face with Victoria, who was now standing above her with a look of pure hatred on her face.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter two. Hope you liked it. What do you think is going to happen next? Will they get away from Victoria or will Victoria finally get her revenge? Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. Chapter three will be up soon. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Chapter 3 **

_**Italics Bold Pack talking to each other in wolf form**_

Jacob stands on shaky legs and looks for Bella. What he sees terrifies him. Victoria is attacking Bella! _**"Hang on Jake! We are coming!"**_ Embry shouts.

"_**Get her off Bella before she bites her!" **_Quil screams.

Jacob can tell as much as the pack didn't really like Bella none of them wanted her to be changed. Shaking his head to clear it he lunges at the red headed leech.

He can tell she wasn't expecting him to get up as she screams in frustration from getting interrupted on beating up Bella. Jacob can smell blood but doesn't think anything about it as a human was just getting beat up by a vampire.

"_**We're here Jake. She won't know you are working with us if you push her towards our direction. Then we can take her down." **_Sam thought.

Jacob was surprised to hear Sam. He thought it was only Quil and Embry coming to help him, not the whole pack. He didn't care as he was glad they were there. Doing as Sam said he pushes Victoria towards them. Right as Victoria was about to turn and run Jared and Paul grab her by the arms. Making quick work the six of them tear her apart instantly.

As soon as they are done Sam shifts back and starts a fire. The rest have gathered up the body parts and were throwing them in the fire. Once they are done Jacob immediately shifts back, throws his shorts on and runs to Bella.

He had heard her screaming during the fight and wanted to see how bad she really was. What worried Jacob the most was Bella had suddenly stopped screaming while they were disposing of Victoria. He didn't want to believe as his pack did…they thought she died. Most were already trying to figure out what injuries she might have and were trying to think of a cover story. When he got closer he was shocked to see her laying still as can be; however, he was glad to hear her heart still beating. He sunk down next to her to examine her body.

Jacob could see broken bones all over her. But what bothered him most was he could smell venom. As he looked closely he began to shake with fury. She had been bitten repeatedly by that vile creature. Jacob knew Bella wanted to become a vampire and to be with Edward forever, but he also knew Bella wanted Edward to be the one to do it. Oh well, he thought. Not like he can suck the venom out like Edward did. It would kill him. Jacob would just have to let her change then help her find Edward.

Right then Jacob heard growling behind him. He turned to see his pack all staring at Bella with pure hatred. Sam was still in his human form and looked down at him sadly. "Sorry Jacob but you know what has to be done. She will no longer be human. She must be killed."

Jacob stood up slowly and made sure to stay in between Sam and Bella. "No, she doesn't. Sorry Sam but I will not let this happen. I can help her so she is like the Cullens and only hunts animals. I will also help her find the Cullens. I will NOT let you kill her when this was not her fault."

Sam looked shockingly at Jacob. He had heard something in Jacob's voice that reminded him of his alpha commands. Using his best alpha voice he told Jacob "You will move and let your brothers finish this…"

Jacob didn't let Sam finish talking. He scooped up Bella and said "Over my dead body. I am no longer part of your pack Sam. And just so you know, none of you have ever been MY brother. I am taking her to the Cullens house to finish her change. Once she is done changing and has fed we will leave. Don't follow us as I will be watching. Tell my dad I'm sorry but I will not let an innocent life die because of your hatred."

With that Jacob turned and ran back to the Cullens house, leaving a stunned pack behind him. Well, I guess I am going to find out if it is quiet in my head after all Jacob thought.

As he got closer to their house he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He knew he had to make it look like Bella ran away but he wasn't sure how to accomplish that. He was again wishing the Cullens were here to help him or at least that Alice could see him so they could come and help.

Once he got to their house he opened the garage door and laid Bella in the back seat of his truck. Jacob knew he couldn't stay here because of the pack. But first he had to do a couple of things. He shut the garage door, hoping the pack wouldn't break though it to get to Bella, and quickly took his shorts off and phased. He was shocked to hear nothing besides his own thoughts. He was glad for the silence as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him to Bella's house. Jacob now didn't have to worry about trying to keep his plan from the pack.

Once he got to her house he phased back and ran to the door opening it. Jacob quickly made his way up to Bella's room. Jacob wasn't really sure what to do until he saw her open laptop sitting there. Okay, first thing type small letter to Charlie he thought.

Dear Charlie,

I just can't do this anymore. I love Edward too much to live here without him. I thought about going and looking for him but decided against it. I just don't know if he loves me anymore since he hasn't contacted me in so long. I am not sure where I am going to go but I can't stay here with the memories anymore. And I can't go and live with mom and Phil either. They have their lives now, I don't want to intrude. I know they wouldn't think I was but I would feel like I was. Please don't worry about me I will be fine.

Tell Mom I am sorry and that I love her. Tell her she will always be my best friend no matter where life takes me.

Tell Phil to take care of Mom for me and that I love him too. Tell him I wish him the best of luck in is baseball career.

And Dad…What can I say to you? I am so glad I came to live with you. I have learned so much about you and am very grateful for that. I love you, Dad.

Please take care of yourselves for me. I love you all so much and will miss you terribly. Maybe someday, after the pain disappears some, I will contact you. I hope you all can forgive me for this in the future.

Goodbye,

Bella

While the letter printed Jacob moved to her dresser to grab as much stuff as he could that would fit into the duffle bags he had found. He made sure to make it look like Bella had decided this last minute and just grabbed what she could so she would be gone before Charlie got home. He also made sure to grab as many pictures and albums as he could too. He wanted to help her keep her memories of all the people she loved as time went by.

Jacob had moved to her closet when he felt the board under him shift a little. He knew he didn't have much time but it was too weird to not investigate. He knelt down and pulled the board back then peeked inside. What he saw made him laugh.

Of course Edward wouldn't really take this stuff from Bella, Jacob thought. He reached his hand in and pulled out all the pictures of the Cullen family. He smiled as he reached back in and pulled out the CD with all of Edward's compositions on it. Jacob made sure he had everything out of hiding place before putting the board back in place.

Well, he thought, maybe this will help her realize Edward loves her still. He quickly shoved all the stuff into the bag then stood and grabbed what he could out of her closet. When he was done in there, Jacob grabbed her toiletry bag then quickly grabbed her favorite books. As he glanced around the room he saw the blanket her mom had made for her from all her old vacation t-shirts. Thinking it would be a good reminder of Renee's love for her he grabbed it as well. He gave one quick look around and figured that was about all he could take. Jacob just hoped he didn't miss anything that meant a lot to Bella.

As soon he was finished and had made sure the letter was printed and okay, he packed up her laptop too. Jacob figured it was something that would probably be needed. He ran down the stairs and put the note on the kitchen table where Charlie would find it easily. Jacob sighed sadly as he locked the house back up. He knew the letter was going to kill both Charlie and Renee but he didn't know what else to do. After throwing Bella's stuff into the trunk of her car Jacob gave one last look at the house, and then he jumped into her car and sped off back to the Cullens house.

As he got closer he began to worry he had made a mistake not hiding Bella first before going to her house. However, when he got there, the garage looked the same as it did when he had left. He opened the door and sighed with relief as he pulled in next to his truck and saw Bella was still there…and alive.

Now Jacob wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if the pack would leave them alone until they left or not. However, Jacob was worried as well. He remembered the stories the Cullens told them about their transformations, all of them screamed through the whole thing. Well, except Carlisle. Maybe Bella is like him and is able to keep quiet. He sure hoped nothing was wrong.

After a little more thinking, he decided to chance it and stay here. He had told them that was what he was doing. Besides, it would be hard to haul Bella, while she was changing and all their stuff too. Crap! He thought. I don't have very many clothes. And since we are leaving for good I will need more than what I have in that duffle bag in my truck. Um, I wonder if I can get some before we leave. Well, I guess I can use Bella's phone I took from her room and see if maybe someone will bring them to me.

Well, here goes nothing Jacob thought as he dialed his dad's number. "Hello?"

"Um, hey dad."

"Jacob Black! What are you doing? Sam told me what happened. How can you let Bella turn into a bloodsucking demon!"

"Dad…Bella will not be a bloodsucking demon. I will make sure of it. I am just getting things together so we can leave as soon as she finishes transforming. Then you and the rest of the tribe will not have to deal with either of us anymore."

"Jake. That isn't what I want. I want you to come home. I know we have drifted apart over the months but I will just live with the fact you have been brainwashed…"

Jacob interrupted angrily "BELLA AND I ARE NOT BRAINWASHED!" Jacob paused to take a deep breath. He kept repeating in his head "breaking the phone would be a bad thing" over and over until he calmed down. He needed it, at least for now. "Look dad, I am just seeing if you could send someone here to the Cullens house with a couple bags of my clothes. Then we will leave as soon as Bella has hunted."

Billy sighed. He could tell nothing he said would change his son's mind. "Fine. I will call Sam and see if he can come over and pack some bags for you. Then I will see if he will send Paul and Jared to give them to you. I hope you know what you are doing."

With that Billy hung up. Jacob let out an angry huff. That wasn't how he wanted to leave things with his dad. But at least he would have some clothes. Now he needed to think.

He had covered Bella's tracks with her parents. They wouldn't be happy but at least they wouldn't be looking for her. Or at least he hoped they wouldn't be looking for her. His dad knew he was leaving but he wouldn't be letting anyone know where they were going since he didn't know. But where are we going? Jacob thought.

I guess if we are going to try and find the Cullens, we could go see their cousins in Alaska. They would probably know where to find the Cullens or at least how to get a hold of them. But would they really help a shape shifter and a newborn vampire? Or would they think they were in danger and attack us. Oh what am I going to do!

Jacob's thoughts where interrupted as he heard paws running their way. He prayed Bella would continue to be quiet as he knew it would only make the wolves angrier at what was happening if they heard her scream.

He stepped out the garage door and closed it behind him. Jacob didn't want to take any chances. He was surprised when Quil and Embry stepped out of the woods with Paul and Jared standing on either side of them.

Jacob rolled his eyes and stated "I don't think you needed to send so many. What am I possibly going to do? Attack you? I don't think so."

Embry shrugged "I offered to come myself but Sam wouldn't have it. He wanted to send Paul and Jared. I told him I was going too so I could say goodbye. Quil said he wanted to say goodbye too so, here we are. However, Sam was worried you would get upset and attack us so he sent Paul and Jared to be our guards."

"Not like we need them. We tried to tell Sam you would never attack us but he said either to go this way or not at all." Quil continued.

Jacob looked at Paul and Jared who both just shrugged their shoulders showing they must agree with Sam. Turning back to Quil and Embry, Jacob said "Well, not like this isn't a great party and all but I really want to get back to Bella. Did you guys bring my stuff for not?"

"Yeah we got it Jake. Are you sure you want to do this? I thought newborn vampires were supposed to be horrible to deal with?" Quil asked as he stepped forward with the bag he had.

Embry stepped forward as well with a bag in his hand too. "You know Jake; no one would think less of you for changing you mind and coming home. How is your dad supposed to get around without you?"

Jacob snorted as he grabbed the bags from their hands. "He got around without me for years when I was too young to help. He can do the same thing again. I am sure Sam will be the best son he never had. Thanks for the stuff. Have a good life."

With that Jacob turned back to the garage to indicate this conversation was over. He heard both Embry and Quil sigh and whisper goodbye then turn and walk away. Jacob paused at the door and peeked over his shoulder to make sure they were really gone even though he could hear them running back to La Push.

As Jacob reopened the door he thought that went much better then he thought it would. He threw his stuff in Bella's car with hers. Now he just had to figure out what to do when Bella woke up. He remembered from Jasper's story she would be very thirsty. He was wondering if he should just go get her something to drink but then figured it was something she needed to learn how to do anyway.

After doing some thinking he decided to wait until Bella was awake to talk things over. He could only hope she would be able to talk to some degree even with her blood lust. Bella's cell went off. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. It was Charlie. Jacob wanted to answer but didn't know what to say. So instead he turned off the phone and settled in for the long three day wait.

Bella wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew was she felt like she was on fire. She had tried screaming for a while but since it didn't do anything she just stopped. Then she felt like she was being carried quickly somewhere else. She had wanted to ask who had her, where they were taking her and why they were hurting her. But she knew if she opened her mouth all she would do is scream again.

Once the wind stopped she heard a door open and then a car door open and she was laid inside. Again she wanted to ask what was going on but kept quiet. She heard the door open and close a few more times as well as some talking but she couldn't make out what the people were saying.

Bella wondered how long they were going to keep hurting her and when they would let her go. She wondered why they were doing this to her. What had she done to deserve this kind of torture from these people?

Jacob looked over at Bella as he listened to her heart getting faster and faster. Well, here we go, he thought. It is almost over. I wonder if she will be difficult to deal with like Jasper said newborns are. I guess I will find out soon.

Bella wasn't sure how long ago this torture started but she realized now the pain was leaving her toes and fingers. Weird, she thought. I can hear so much better. What is going on? And why does it sound like my heart is going to jump out of my chest? Am I dying?

She laughed humorously at herself. Well it would make sense after I have been burned alive from the inside out, she thought. She gasped as her heart took of faster. It sounded like chopper blades with as fast as it was going. Bella thought this couldn't be good.

Jacob listened as Bella's heart gave its last pump and stopped. Well, I sure hope Bella does well in her new life, Jacob thought.

Bella was shocked when she heard her heart stop beating. I must be dead she thought. But if I am dead why do I feel a pain in my throat?

Jacob wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if he should talk or just wait till she opened her eyes on her own. As he was wondering he froze as he heard Bella take a breath.

I can hear a heartbeat Bella thought. But she could tell it wasn't her own. She took a deep breath. It felt weird, like she didn't need to do the action anymore. But what was more confusing was she thought she smelled something she couldn't really explain. Almost like something was drenched in cleaning fluids. The smell made her want to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

Not able to take her confusion anymore Bella opened her eyes, and then gasped in shock.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter three. Hope you liked it. What do you think is going to happen next? Will Bella be tame or wild? Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. Chapter four will be up soon. :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Chapter 4 **

Everything is so clear…what in the world is going on? Bella thought. Where am I? She slowly sat up and realized she was lying in the back seat of a truck. The doors were all open, to give her air she figured. As she was looking around she noticed a very tall, dark skinned man staring at her with what looked like uncertainty in his eyes. "Who are you?" She asks.

Jacob was shocked by her question. What was going on? "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. But you usually call me Jake. I am one of your best friends. Don't you remember me?"

Bella tilted her head to the side to study Jacob. After staring for a few minutes she replies "No…no I don't remember you…I don't remember anything but the pain I went through for who knows how long. Then I remember the pain disappearing and opening my eyes to find myself here…wherever here is…" Bella trailed off looking at Jacob with questions in her eyes.

Jacob was so confused. He remembered the stories the Cullens had told him and they all remember some of their human life, except for Alice. Their memories were fading some but they still remembered at least some of their human life. So, why then, does it sound like Bella remembers nothing from her life? "Bella…"

Bella interrupted Jacob immediately "Bella? Is that my name?"

"Um, no. That is your nickname. Your name is Isabella Marie Swan. But you like to be called Bella. You don't even remember your name? Do you know what happened to you then?"

Shaking her head Bella stated "No, I have no idea what is going on. Will you tell me? What happened to me? Why does my throat hurt? How long was I in pain? How long have I known you?"

Wow, Jacob thought. I wonder what exactly I should tell her. I think I will leave out how important Edward is for a little while so she doesn't get upset on me. Since I know she will be stronger than me for a while I don't want to push my luck. Even though she seems to be in control I am just not sure what might send her over the edge. Taking a deep breath Jacob told Bella everything he could think of.

Jacob told her all he could remember from her life: about her parents, all about what they went though together as kids, his tribe's legends, about the pack and about the Cullens (except for her relationship with Edward). He finished by telling her she was now what the Cullens were and because of it they had to leave very, very soon because of the pack.

The whole time Jacob was telling Bella all this she was a statue. She couldn't believe what he was saying but deep down she knew it was true. She kept trying to remember…something…anything…but couldn't. Bella was getting very upset but something told her if she got too upset it would be an extremely bad thing. So she took a couple of deep breaths and listened to Jacob finish his tale of her life.

This is so weird; Jacob thought when he stopped talking. Bella isn't acting at all like Jasper explained to me. I am still not going to let my guard down but it is almost like she has great control over herself.

When Jacob had stopped talking Bella finally looked around the room. "Can I ask you something, Jake?" She asked timidly.

"Of course you can Bella. I have always been there for you and it is not going to change now. You can ask me anything and I will answer the best that I can." Jacob quickly stated.

Bella smiled and was so thankful someone was helping her when she felt so lost. "Well, I understand everything you have told me. And I am very grateful for you filling me in on what you can. However, what I don't understand is why can't I remember any of this?"

Jacob sighed. "I really don't know Bella. Remember the Cullens histories I told you?" At her nod yes he continued "Well, they all told me they still have some of their memories from their human years, except Alice. But as time goes on they lost some of them as well. Only the ones they thought about a lot did they not lose. However, when they look back on those memories they are kind of foggy. So I unfortunately don't have an answer for you. We would have to find another vampire, a good vampire, to get that answer." However, Jacob thought, maybe you don't remember anything because you don't want to…he let that thought go to think about later and focused on what Bella was saying.

"Okay. Thank you for being honest with me. Now, why does my throat hurt so badly?"

"OH! I can answer that one easily. You are thirsty. You need blood. Now I will tell you, from what the Cullens told us that pain never really goes away. But the older you get the easier it will be to ignore. And if you want me to stick around with you, I will not allow you to drink from humans. I will only stay with you if you live like the Cullens, off animal blood." Jacob mentally crossed his fingers hoping she would stick to the Cullen diet. He was hoping her curiosity he could see in her eyes would help her decide. Hoping the memory loss would work to his advantage.

Bella could tell Jacob was worried about her choice so she finally stood from the back seat to stand in front of him. She was a little shocked at how quickly she got there. Looking at him confused she stated "Okay that was weird. How did I move so fast?"

Jacob chuckled. Well, at least this was another easy question to answer. "Oh, that is just part of being a vampire. You are now very strong and fast. And from what I understand after about a year after you were turned you will lose some of your strength but not all of it. Also I believe you are now able to think about many things at once. Plus you will never forget anything you learn once you learn it as a vampire."

"Oh, okay. Well, that is going to take some getting used to. Anyway, I may not remember anything Jake but I do know I don't want to be a killer. If you would help me with the Cullens diet I would really appreciate it." Bella stated with a small smile.

Jacob sighed with relief. "Of course I will help you. Now why don't we go hunting to take care of that burn? I am sure it must really hurt." He watched as Bella reached up to touch her neck and give a small nod yes. "Okay. Now I am going to go and phase. When I come back please don't attack me."

Bella smiled and said "Lead the way."

Jacob went to the door and walked out with Bella right on his heels. "I'll be right back. I have to take my clothes off to phase or else they will rip. I will be able to hear and understand you but I will not be able to answer you back. But if you ask questions in yes and no form, I can shake my head to answer. Okay?"

"Okay. But can you do something for me? Before I go hunting, where ever you are taking me, will you do a quick search of the area to make sure there are no humans around? I really don't want to hurt someone."

Jacob smiled huge. "Of course I will Bella. That actually makes sense. Now, remember the newborn vampire story I told you. With all your own blood still in you it makes you stronger and faster. So you will have to match my pace, at least for now. And remember, I will not hurt you. I am not sure if your instincts will tell you otherwise, but try to remember I am here to help you." Bella nodded in understanding, so Jacob continued "Okay I will be right back."

As Jacob ran to the tree line to phase he had hope for the first time in three days. Maybe this won't be so bad, he thought. As soon as he was hidden from view he quickly took his shorts off, tied them to his ankle and phased.

Bella stood waiting for wolf Jacob to come back. She was a little excited to see what he was going to look like. After what only seemed like milliseconds she saw this giant reddish-brown wolf walk out from where Jacob had entered. "Jake? Is that you?"

Jacob did his barking laugh he remembered Bella liking and shook his big head yes. He laughed again when Bella's eyes got huge. Then he got worried as she started to back away from him. So he laid down to show her he wouldn't hurt her.

As soon as Jacob laid down Bella began to relax. It was almost like he was trying to submit to her or something. She walked very slowly up to him and reached down to pat his head. Bella remembered Jacob telling her she would be super strong so she tried to not use all her strength.

Jacob sighed with relief when Bella walked up to him. He looked into her bright red eyes and smiled letting his tongue hang out the side of his mouth.

Bella laughed at Jacob's face. "Okay. I get it. You are here to help not to kill. So wolf man, lead the way to the blood. It is getting very hard to ignore this pain in my throat now."

Jacob nodded his head and then turned to face the way he had come out from. He looked at Bella then at the woods. He smiled when she quickly walked to the tree line. Jacob caught up with her easily. He could tell Bella was really holding back to keep pace with him. He was so glad she wasn't like the newborns Jasper had told them about.

Well, Jacob thought as he ran them to where the Cullens usually hunted, maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would be. He smiled at his thought as they continued on to find Bella something to drink.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter four. Hope you liked it. How do you think the hunting trip will go? And what are the Cullens going to think of what has happened? That's right; the Cullens will be entering the story now. Yay! Chapter five will be up soon. :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Author Note:** I want to apologize for putting this chapter on then taking it off and on over and over. As you know I have the Cullens coming into the story in this chapter. I had separated the story so you would know when we were going from Bella and Jacob to the Cullens. However, it didn't like how I did this and kept taking it out. I now have it separated again. I may not like it as much but I guess it will do. Sorry for any confusion this may have caused.

**Chapter 5 **

**Bold is Alice visions**

**Meanwhile:** indicates when we go from Bella and Jacob to the Cullens

After running for about twenty minutes Jacob came to a stop. Bella, who was keeping pace with him, followed his lead. She had felt she could have run much faster but for some reason felt safer next to her friend so held back like he asked her too. She turned to Jacob and asked "What now?"

Jacob nodded to a knocked over tree, trying to get Bella to sit. When she looked at him weird he sighed and gently pushed her toward the tree. She quickly figured out what he was doing and sat down on the tree. Jacob turned and started walking away to do the sweep for humans like Bella had asked him to do. As soon as he started walking away Bella stood and started to follow him, as she didn't want to be alone. Jacob quickly turned back around and shook his head no and pointed towards the tree again with his nose. Bella started to panic but then remembered she had asked him to make sure no humans were around. Having calmed Bella spoke "Oh, you want me to wait here don't you?" Jacob shook his head yes.

With that Bella sat back down while Jacob quickly walked into the trees. He knew he couldn't leave her long or else she might panic so he would have to make this fast. Jacob took off running as fast as he could. He ran a circle around Bella that was about 20 miles wide. He was sure he didn't smell any humans. Feeling confident he ran back towards Bella. Once he got close he quickly phased back and walked through with his hands out to show he meant no harm, because he didn't want to scare her.

While Jacob was gone Bella sat on the tree fidgeting and wondering how long he would take. After about 10 minutes she thought she heard him coming back. She looked toward where she heard the noise and watched as Jacob came out in human form with arms raised. Bella couldn't take it and burst out laughing.

Jacob was confused as to why she was laughing but waited patiently for her to finish. When she was in control he asked "What's so funny?"

"You are" Bella replied with a chuckle. "When you walked out you had your arms raised like I was going to shoot you if you moved too fast. That was so funny."

Jacob snickered "I'm glad I amuse you. However, I did that because of you. From all the stories I have heard, newborn vampires are not calm or rational thinking people. They only think about blood, blood and more blood. I was just trying to insure you wouldn't attack me."

Bella smiled at him and remembered the stories quickly. Weird she thought. I really don't act like that. She looked at Jacob and asked "Why do I act so differently?"

Jacob laughed "Again I am not sure I can answer that question. The only answer I can guess at is you knew about this life. You wanted this life. So maybe you just knew what was coming and knew how to control it to some degree. But again this is just a guess."

"I see. Can I ask another question?" Bella continued after Jacob shook his head. "Why did I want this life? I mean it doesn't make sense to want to live forever. It seems like it would get so boring."

Jacob wasn't sure what to say. He knew she wanted this life because of Edward but even though she was acting so calm he didn't want to upset her so he decided to tell her the half truth. "Well, as I am sure you will remember, your other best friend was Alice. After I started phasing we found out I wouldn't age either. So both Alice and I were never going to get older unless I stopped phasing. You thought it would be so cool to live with your best friends forever to keep you company. That is why you wanted to become a vampire as well." Or at least a very small part Jacob thought.

Bella thought about this for a second. She wasn't sure why but for some reason she felt like Jacob was keeping something from her. She again wished she could remember something from her human life. But what he said made sense; she would want to spend forever with people she loved…

Bella pulled herself from her thoughts. Thinking of love hurt for some reason. "Okay. That makes sense. Can we go hunt now? Was the coast clear? I am really thirsty." she said.

"Oh. You must be thirsty and here I am just talking away. I went in a 20 mile radius around where you sat to make sure there were no humans around. I also wanted to ask you something." Jacob stated. Bella nodded indicating for him to continue. "When you smell me do you want to attack me?"

Bella's eyes widened "Should I want to attack you?"

"Yes. Unless a vampire is like the Cullens they want to kill us shape shifters. Also, usually shape shifters want to kill vampires too. However, I know now there are good and bad vampires so only kill the bad ones. And since I plan to never let you turn into a bad one I don't have a problem with you."

Bella smiled "Well, at this point I don't want to. You actually don't smell very good but I didn't want to say anything because it was rude."

Jacob wrinkled his nose "I am not the only one that smells bad." He laughed at Bella's surprised face. "Relax, you will only smell bad to me while I will only smell bad to you. The reason I asked is because I had an idea while I was checking for humans. If you think you can handle it I will run a little ways behind you while you hunt. This way if a human comes into the circle or you leave the circle I made for you I will be there to make sure you don't attack them. What do you think?"

"I love that idea! So how do I hunt anyway?"

"Well, from what I was told, it will just come naturally to you. All you have to do is smell the air and follow what smells good to you. Or listen for a heartbeat, other than mine, that sounds good to you. From what I understand, animal blood will never taste as good as human blood does to you. Nor will it actually completely take the burn away from your throat. However, it will keep you strong and healthy. So if you give me a minute I will phase back into a wolf and you can lead the way."

Bella nodded and watched as Jacob ran deeper into the woods. While she waited she went back to wondering about this Cullen family. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like Jacob was leaving something out when he talked about them. Also, any time he talked about this Edward person she felt…sad. Why would she feel sad? Bella was shocked and distracted by how quickly she was thinking through things. She looked up when she heard a huff.

Jacob quickly took off his shorts and attached them to his ankle. Then he phased and jogged back to Bella. He stood and watched her, wondering what she was thinking about. He huffed a laugh thinking of all the times Edward had asked her that exact question. At his huff, Bella had turned toward him and smiled. Jacob did his big wolfy grin back and bowed his head.

Bella laughed as she watched Jacob smile with his tongue hanging out and bow to her. She walked up to him and scratched his ear. She laughed even more when she heard what almost sounded like a purr come out of him. "Well, as much as I would love to scratch your ears all day, it is getting pretty painful standing here. So away we go."

At Jacob's nod, Bella turned and ran into the woods to find her first meal as a vampire.

**Meanwhile:**

Alice was sitting next to Jasper, in their new home in New York, when she was pulled into a vision.

**Bella was lying in the back of what looked like Jacob's truck. But something was wrong. She was too still…almost looking dead. Though the vision lasted for a few minutes she never moved. And then she vanished.**

Alice gasped then turned to Jasper and started sobbing. Alice had promised Edward she wouldn't check in on Bella and was surprised he couldn't tell she was lying. She never looked for Bella when Edward was around. She new Bella was taking the split badly but seemed to be holding it together. There were many times Alice couldn't find Bella but she had figured it was because of Jacob as it usually was. But this vision was weird and she couldn't put her finger on why it seemed so different than before. Bella looked like she was sleeping but she seemed too still for even that. But if Bella was dead she wouldn't have even saw her…so maybe she was just hurt… Alice was so lost in her thoughts she wasn't even aware of what was going on around her.

Jasper wasn't sure what was going on but he knew one thing, whatever Alice had seen was bad. She was so upset that if he hadn't been sitting down he would have almost fell under the pain he felt coming from her. "Darling, please tell me what you saw so I can help."

At his words and Alice's sobbing the rest of the family had come to see what was going on. Edward was the only one missing…and had been for a while now. Alice tried to find him once and a while but only ever saw him when he went hunting, like that was the only decision he ever made. Alice had been thrilled to tell the family a few days ago Edward had finally decided to come home, he would be here in a few hours actually, though she wasn't sure if he was staying as he wouldn't make up his mind.

Carlisle hated seeing his family so torn apart. He wasn't sure how to fix it except for go back to Forks. Back to Bella. But every time he decided to do that Alice told him it would only make things worse. He looked around at his family with a sad sigh. Emmett hardly ever smiled or joked around anymore. Carlisle never thought he would miss the jokes but he really did. Rosalie was surprisingly upset too. She had finally realized, to late unfortunately, that without Bella, Edward would never be complete. Now she wished he would go back and complete the family. Jasper could hardly stay in the house anymore with all the negative feelings. Alice was never her happy, bouncy self anymore. She was so down that she hardly ever went shopping even. And then there was poor Esme. She had not only lost a daughter who actually needed to be taken care of but she lost a son too. With Edward always coming and going and being so upset it only upset Esme more. Carlisle himself stayed at work as much as he could without giving anything away by being at the hospital too long. He couldn't stand being around the house seeing everyone suffer. He knew it was wrong to hide from the problems but he reasoned he did it only so he could think of some way to fix everything.

Well, Carlisle thought, I may not be able to fix everything yet but I am going to make Alice feel better, at least for now. Alice still hadn't responded to Jasper so Carlisle gave it a try. He placed his hand on Alice's shoulder "Alice? Honey? Please, tell us what you saw. You are starting to scare us that something is really wrong."

Alice snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone new touch her shoulder. She listened to what Carlisle said. Then she looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "I don't know what is going on but I am sure it can't be good." She then told them her very disturbing vision.

Everyone was shocked with what they heard. No one knew what to say or do. On the one hand they wanted to run to Forks and see what was going on. To make sure Bella and Jacob were okay. But on the other hand they had promised to stay out of Bella's life. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before they all turned to Carlisle for guidance.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter five. Hope you liked it. How do you think Bella did on her hunting trip? Do you think Bella and Jacob will figure out what to do next? And what do you think the Cullens are going to do now? Will they go help or will they keep their promise to Edward and stay out of Bella's life? Chapter six will be up soon. :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Meanwhile:** indicates when we go from Bella and Jacob to the Cullens

Bella was really enjoying running, even with Jacob following her. She didn't feel threatened by him at all. She only felt safe, especially knowing he would stop her from attacking a human. After a very short run she smelled something that actually smelled good enough to eat. She took off in that direction.

Bella quickly came up to a mountain lion that was also hunting. As soon as she smelled the blood this close, something in her snapped and she was on the lion quickly. It tried to defend itself but rapidly lost the fight as Bella sank her teeth into its neck and drained it.

While Bella was feeding, Jacob stayed back to make sure she didn't feel like he was trying to take her food. Jacob knew he had to stay back or she would turn on him. He was never more grateful for the information he had learned from both the tribe and the Cullens. Given the Cullens were more helpful but he still learned a lot from both. Jacob was also glad Bella seemed to be taking to this life easily. Though he still wondered why she couldn't remember any of her human life.

Once the lion was drained, Bella felt better but knew she wanted more. She turned to Jacob "Is it okay if I go and find more? I am still thirsty." Jacob smiled and nodded his head. As she turned to run towards the deer they could both hear a little ways off he again followed. He was glad she didn't seem to care he was behind her. As long as he could keep her for attacking a human he knew they both would be happy.

After three deer Bella turned to Jacob with a smile and said "Okay, I feel better. What do we do now?" When Jacob turned back the way they came Bella continued "You want to go back to the house we were at?" Jacob looked at her and nodded. "Okay, lead the way Jake."

As they ran back to the house Jacob wondered what they should do now. He knew they had to leave but how. Take his truck or her car or both? Only take what they could carry on their backs and leave the rest? Where should they go?

When they got back to the house Bella looked at Jacob and asked "Can you go back to human form so I can talk to you?" When Jacob turned back towards the woods Bella almost followed him but figured he would be right back so stayed where she was.

After Jacob phased, he walked back to Bella quickly. He said with a laugh "I was going to but I was trying to figure out how to get you to stay here while I did." He paused and got serious "I needed to be human so we could figure out what we are going to do next."

Bella had been wondering this as well and spoke her idea to him. "Well, I thought maybe we could go into hiding. Just until we know I won't hurt anyone."

Jacob walked up to the garage and opened it. He knew Bella didn't need a place to sit but he was getting tired and wanted to sit while they talked it out. After he was seated on the back of his truck he stated "Well, that would work if we had money but we don't. Wait…unless Alice was worried about us and left some of their money here. She is sneaky like way. Let's search the house and garage. The door from the garage to the house isn't locked. I checked it while you were changing and looked around for some food. Anyway, they always had money hidden all over the place. They told us once they had enough in the house alone to have ten families live for years with no problems. If Alice was, well Alice, she may have hid some for just in case you or I needed it."

Bella was shocked to learn the Cullens had that much money. However, this Alice seemed like a very good friend and could see why she liked her so much. "Well, let's go see if Alice was Alice as you put it." Bella stated with a laugh.

Jacob smiled as he got up and walked toward the door but stopped "You know…Alice knew I kept my truck here all the time as I was worried about it being hurt in La Push. Let's start with in here and also check our vehicles too. She or any of them actually might have put money in our cars before they gave them to us just in case too."

"Okay. I will start with searching the car. Or I guess my car." Bella started looking where ever she could think someone might hide money in a car. She had just reached under her seat when she heard Jacob yell with joy. "I take it you found something exciting?" Bella laughed. She was shocked when her hand came in contact with something taped under her seat. She pulled it out and was surprised to have money in her hand. She turned to Jacob with a shocked face that only became more shocked by what he was holding.

"You could say that again!" Jacob exclaimed. "Looks like you found some too. I found this duffle bag under my back seat. I had seen it before, however, I figured it was only more clothes Alice was trying to hide from me. I thought I should check it just in case and I am glad I did because I was wrong it is full of money. Let's keep looking all over just in case. If we are going and not sure where or when we will be back we need to have more. This would last us a while but not long enough I am afraid. Put it all here on my tailgate as we find it and we will see what we end up with."

After searching the rest of their vehicles, the garage and the house they had found more than even Jacob thought they would. Jacob laughed "Really makes you feel loved doesn't it? Even with not being here they were trying to help us."

Bella was still completely amazed at what they had found. Besides the bag Jacob had found under his back seat and her wad of money under her front seat they had found money all over the place. Bella found more under her seats and in her trunk. Jacob figured the Cullens as a family put the money in their cars to help provide for them when they received the cars, but he couldn't be sure.

After that Jacob tried to reason out who left what money where. But since they were out in the open the smell of them had worn off over the months so he was only guessing. Jacob found some in one of the cabinets in the garage and stated he figured it was from Rosalie since this was more her spot. They found no other money in the garage.

When they went in the house to look they found some in the grand piano. Jacob explained this was Edward's thing so it had to be from him. In the kitchen they found some in one of the cabinets. Jacob explained this was where Esme loved to be caring for her and him so it had to be from her. They found some in Jasper's study and Carlisle's office which were self explanatory as to who left it. Jacob had laughed when he found some in Alice's personal closet stating it was so Alice. They had not found anything from Emmett in the house. They were heading back to the garage when Jacob got an idea on where Emmett might find it funny to hide a gift.

As he headed up back up the stairs with Bella on his heels he explained "You see, as a vampire you never need to go to the bathroom. Whenever you or I went he would always pick on us because of it…" He was quickly interrupted by Bella "You mean I will never have to go to the bathroom again?" Jacob hadn't thought about this shocking her because she wasn't acting like a newborn but cursed himself for not being more sensitive to her situation. "Um, no… You will only ever drink blood which your body uses and never wants to get rid of. And since you never eat or drink anything else you have nothing to get rid of. Sometimes you might need to eat if someone is watching to close but if you do you would have to pretty much throw it back up. Unless you are like Emmett and eat human food on a dare. I did that to him all the time until Esme wouldn't allow me to do it anymore. Does that make sense?" Once Bella nodded Jacob continued "Anyway, Esme likes things to look proper in case a human comes over. So all the personal bathrooms have a toilet but none of them are actually used. I don't think they ever fill them with water even except for the ones we used. I wouldn't be surprised to find money in Rosalie and Emmett's toilet as a last joke from Emmett." When they reached the bathroom Jacob opened the toilet and started laugh.

Bella was kind of grossed out until she realized no one had ever used this toilet so it was empty of germs as well as water. She quickly started laughing as well wishing she could remember these caring people. "Bella? Are you okay?" Jacob asked. Maybe this is starting to be too much for her he thought. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of where we found all this money and how you seemed to know who left it at each spot. I wish I could remember them like you do. I feel so left out to not remember people who are as caring as they are. And who it sounds like loved us a lot as well as us loving them a lot." Bella commented.

Jacob sighed. "Well, I am sorry you don't remember them either. I knew your memory would fade over time and wanted to help you not lose everything. So, I went to your room while you were changing to make it look like you left. I took your laptop, camera, phone, clothes, books, and albums. Of course I took chargers for the things that needed them but wasn't sure if we would get to many places where we could charge them. Anyway, they can maybe help you remember some of your human life." Bella smiled "Thanks Jacob. That was very nice of you. Maybe later I will look at them. We need to figure out what we are going to do next."

"Right. Well, I kind of counted the money to get a rough estimate of what we have. Ready for this?" At Bella's nod Jacob continued "It looks like each Cullen left us at least a million apiece. Plus the money we found in our cars we have about eight and half million dollars." Bella could feel her mouth had fallen open and was trying to close it. Once she composed herself a little she stuttered "Di…did you…did you just say eight and a half mil…million dollars?"

Jacob laughed at her response. "Yes, yes I did. I think we will be fine for a very, very long time. You have to remember Alice could see the future, as long as I wasn't involved, so she knew when to buy stocks and when to sell. Plus with Carlisle being a doctor he made decent money too. And with him having been alive for over 350 years, it gives you lots of time to save up money. So realize, to them, this is nothing but change. I never knew, nor wanted to know, what they actually had in all their accounts under different names all around the world but I do know that this is nothing to them."

Bella nodded her head. "Okay, but what are we going to do next? You said we had to leave quickly because of the pack. I don't want to be here if they show up. I don't even know how to protect myself."

"Well, I don't think they will come looking for us. I have a feeling they would be too worried about you and would be focusing on La Push, but I see your point. It looks like the sky is the limit. We could head to Alaska and look for the family the Cullens consider their cousins. Or we can head out and explore. In the bag from Jasper he also had lots of papers. Birth certificates, passports, driver licenses…you name it we got it. And he made them out in a bunch of different names too. What is really weird is he has you with their topaz eyes and your normal brown ones. It is like he was making sure to take care of you no matter what may happen. For me, he has with long hair and short hair, which kind of makes sense since I can grow it out then if I wanted. He was really looking out for both of us here."

"Why are we friends with people that make false papers Jake?"

"Easy, they are vampires and have to change their identity as to not bring attention to themselves. They don't do it for bad reasons just to keep the existence of vampires a secret. So where do you want to go?"

"Um, how about somewhere isolated from humans for now? Maybe Alaska would be a good idea and we can maybe look for their cousins while we are there. What do you think?" Bella asked.

"Well," Jacob replied, "I know kind of where to find them so it wouldn't be too hard. The only problem would be if they would be okay with me. Not many vampires are alright with being around me as I am built to kill them."

"Okay. How about we just head to Alaska for now? Then we can decide how we want to continue on after that." Bella stated, then after a second thought continued, "And on the way we can stop at some banks and deposit some of this money under our different names. I won't feel comfortable with carrying it all. It would really be safer in a bank."

"That works for me. I would also feel better if we didn't have all this money with us. Now, we just have to figure out how to get out of here without being noticed. Our cars are really noticeable but I really think we need to take them. We can put them in storage somewhere along the way as well. I remember a place they trusted when they had to store cars. We could put yours or mine or both there. We just have to figure out how to get them out of here." Jacob said thoughtfully.

Bella looked around. There wasn't much but their vehicles in the garage. On their search they had found a couple of tarps and some tie downs but nothing else. Jacob's truck was pretty big but she didn't think it was big enough to hold her car. If only they had something he could pull it with. "To bad your truck wasn't a little bigger. We could put my car in the bed and cover it with tarps. We could use the tarps to hide part of your truck as well and maybe get out of here undetected."

"That's actually a good idea. But what if I go and rent a moving truck from Port Angels and come back, get our vehicles and hide them in there? I am sure I could find one big enough to hold both and we could hopefully get out without anyone thinking anything of it. Do you think you could last for a few hours on your own?" Jacob asked eagerly. Now that they had a plan he was ready to get going.

"I am sure I will be fine. I don't think anyone will be coming here looking for anyone since no one has lived here in months. Just hurry."

Jacob grabbed some money and papers "Okay. Be back soon." With that Jacob left hoping he wouldn't be gone very long.

**Meanwhile:**

Carlisle knew his family was looking to him to tell them what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, go find his daughter and protect her from whatever was going on, but wasn't sure if he really should. He looked at Alice and said "I am going to make a few decisions as to what we are going to do. Would you be willing to tell me what the outcome of each would be?" Alice nodded her head yes. "Okay then. When Edward gets here in a little while we tell him what is happening, take only what we need, and go and investigate."

Carlisle watched while Alice closed her eyes and focused on the outcome. About two minutes later she opened her eyes and said "Edward will be mad as soon as we mention Bella, no matter how we do it. I looked at different ways of telling him and he gets mad at each time. He is going to think we were watching her and lying to him about staying out of her life. However, the best way to tell him is for me to just show him the vision before anyone talks. He will say he said to stay out of her life but he is too distracted at her possibly being hurt or dead to care. Then he will agree willingly to do whatever you think is best, Carlisle."

Everyone was a little surprised to hear this. Edward wasn't someone who would easily agree to things, especially when Bella was involved. Carlisle shook his head trying to clear it. "Okay." Carlisle said. "I was going to decide to not go, but since it looks like Edward is on board we will go with that. Remember to hide your thoughts. We don't need him hearing about this before he is close and runs off alone. Now, go pack only what you need for about a week, Alice this doesn't mean your whole closet. If it ends up taking longer Esme can come back later and lock up this house. Also, go hunting. I will go and tell the hospital I have a family emergency and need to be gone for a week or so. Alice and Jasper, you find us a flight to Seattle and get us some rental cars. It would be faster to run but that would draw too much attention. Alice please pack Edward a bag. Also, Emmett and Jasper, while we are talking with Edward I want you to stay close to him. Jasper your help keeping him calm would be much appreciated as well as helping Emmett keep him in the house. When will Edward arrive, Alice?"

Alice closed her eyes and opened them almost before they fully closed. "He will be here in two hours." "Okay, than we have two hours. I would like all of us to support Edward as this will be hard for him to hear. Think about what it would be like to not know if your mate was alive or dead…" Carlisle almost choked on the words as he looked at his beloved wife. Esme was looking at him with much sadness and pain in her eyes. He knew the rest were looking at their mates too, probably with the same amount of pain.

Carlisle pushed the horrible thought out of his head as he hugged Esme to his side. He turned with her still in his arms to the rest of the family. Alice had been pulled into Jasper's lap and was being held so tightly Carlisle was glad she wasn't human. Emmett was hugging Rosalie to him just as tight. Yes, Carlisle thought, this is going to be very hard on Edward. "Alright, I am going to go call the hospital. Let's get busy. Get packed then hunt. Be back here before Edward shows up and keep your thoughts hidden starting now. Don't want to run into him along the way and get him more upset than necessary." Everyone nodded and quickly got to work.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter six. Hope you liked it. We are going to take a break from Bella and Jacob on the next chapter. I think the Cullens deserve a chapter alone, don't you? LOL. How do you think Edward is going to handle the news? Are they going to go to Forks? If they do, what do you think they will find when they get to Forks? Chapter seven will be up soon. Happy 4th of July everyone! Hope you all have a safe and happy holiday. :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Chapter 7**

_Italics underlined is talking to Edward in his mind_

As Carlisle entered the living room he noticed only Esme was there. She looked up when he entered. With a smile she said "I packed a bag for you as well. Did your call go well?"

Returning her smile he said "Yes, very well. Because I had yet to take time off they were more than willing to let me leave. They actually told me I could take all the time I wanted. It was very nice of them. And thank you for packing for me; I got a little bit lost in thought while I was hunting."

"What were you thinking about? Bella?" asked Esme.

While Esme was speaking the Cullen children had came to the living room and found seats. Carlisle looked at the rest while he sat next to Esme and said "Yes. Just wondering what could be going one. I haven't been able to think of anything. But I am hoping everything goes well with Edward and we will be heading to Forks tonight? Alice, Jasper, did you find us tickets?"

Alice started shaking her head yes while Jasper stated "Yes. The flight leaves in four hours. We have first class to ourselves and there will be two SUVs waiting for us at the airport in Seattle." Foreseeing Carlisle's next question Alice says "Edward will be here in about ten minutes, as long as he doesn't go off course."

"Thank you, both of you. I guess we all need to make sure to focus on other things and just wait for him to show up." Carlisle stated. Everyone nodded their heads and starting thinking of things they knew Edward didn't enjoy "hearing".

As Edward got closer he couldn't believe his family was all thinking of their sex lives. Was this really what he wanted to come home to? He sighed as he finished the last little bit to the house. He slowed and walked up the steps. When he reached for the door it was pulled open and he was pulled into Esme's eager arms. He smiled as he hugged her back "Hi, Mom."

Esme was so happy Edward was home. As he hugged her back and called her mom she was filled with so much joy she was sure even Jasper was smiling like crazy. _"Please don't leave again. I missed you so much. It isn't the same when we are not all here."_ Esme thought to him.

Edward immediately felt bad. He knew his leaving hurt her but it was so hard being around all the happy couples when he knew he would never be with his mate again. "Sorry. I will try but I can't promise anything." he replied.

"Welcome home, Edward." Carlisle was the next to greet him with a smile and a hand shake, since Esme seemed unwilling to let him go. Edward was starting to wonder what was going on. Through Jasper's mind he could tell everyone was edgy and eager. "What's going on Carlisle?" Edward finally asked.

Everyone froze, which only made Edward more nervous. "Okay. I don't know what's going on, but please tell me before I really start to panic."

Everyone turned to Alice who sighed then opened her mind to Edward while Jasper pushed as much calmness on him as he could.

_I am not sure how to tell you this, but I will start by saying we don't know what is going on. We have a plan to figure it out okay._ Alice thought towards Edward. Once he nodded she showed him her vision of Bella. She focused on how it just _looked_ wrong. And Alice focused on how Bella never moved even though she was there for a few minutes and then everything turns black.

While Alice was "talking" with Edward everyone else made sure to keep their minds blank the best they could. Though they all thought it was weird how Edward wasn't freaking out.

"Okay, Edward that is all we know right now…" Alice trailed off and waited for his response, though she already knew it wasn't going to come for a while. She turned to everyone else, "Jasper can confirm if you would like but we have fifteen minutes before he will respond. He is in shock, though I didn't know vampires could do that." She turned to Carlisle with a puzzled look.

Carlisle's eyes widen, looked at Edward then back to Alice. "Well, I have never heard of that happening before to a vampire but I am sure it isn't the kind of shock humans go into. Maybe he is just processing everything…"

Everyone turned to stare at Edward. As Alice predicted after fifteen minutes Edward moved at vampire speed and was right in front of Alice. "WHY! Why were you even looking for her? I thought I made you all promise to stay out of her life!"

Surprisingly it was Esme that spoke up to his outburst "SIT down Edward!" Edward was stunned to hear Esme yell at him. She never raised her voice unless he broke something while wrestling with one of his brothers. Then a little calmer Esme continued while all her children stared at her with wide eyes "I know you are upset but you will not take this out on Alice or anyone else in this family. Alice wasn't looking for Bella, this just came to her. You know how her visions work; she doesn't have to be looking for someone to have them show up."

Edward, knowing this, looked down then back at Alice "I am sorry Alice. I was just upset by there being something wrong and not know what it is." Alice smiled too and thought _"I understand Edward. It's okay. I have looked on purpose before but this time it wasn't like that, I promise. And I tried not to look too often. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I love her too and miss her. Now just sit like Esme said and we will tell you our plan."_

As Edward sat down Carlisle took this as his cue to talk he began looking straight at him "Okay Edward, here is the plan. We are going to Forks…" Carlisle trailed off waiting for Edward to explode when it never comes he continues "The only reason we are going is to make sure Bella is okay. We figured if we can't find her we will find Jacob and he will know what is going on. We have already taken care of everything to get there. Flight, cars and bags are all ready. All we have to do is go to the airport and check in."

"You're forgetting to mention that you have papers for Jacob and Bella in case we need to sneak them away as well." Edward replied in monotone.

Carlisle sighs "Yes, we have papers but they are at the house in Forks. Jasper made them a couple months before we left just in case something happened. We were thinking it was a good thing they were already prepared as we think this might be just what they were made for."

Edward could only nod his head showing he had heard. All he could think was his Bella was in trouble and he wasn't there to help her. He tuned out all his families voices (both mental and normal) and tried to figure out the vision Alice had showed him. He agreed with her, it looked wrong. He had watched Bella sleep to often and knew she didn't lie that still while she was sleeping. But what he thought was even more wrong was it looked like she was sleeping in the back of Jacob's pickup. Why would she do that? She wasn't an outside person, but did she maybe go camping with Jacob and decide to sleep in the truck instead of on the ground… But that didn't seem right either…

Alice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Edward?" He looked at her "Are you ready to go?" Edward looked around the room and noticed it was only him, Alice and Jasper. He read their thoughts to find out the rest left in the first car and he was riding with them. They thought he would like to be with Alice in case she saw anything else and with Jasper in case he needed to be calmed down. He had to admit his family thought of everything. Edward just nodded his head and followed them out to the car.

Before they knew it the Cullens were getting ready to land. The flight wasn't that long but it felt like it would never end. They quickly gathered their bags and within minutes of landing they were in the SUVs speeding towards their house. On the plane they had decided to go there first and see if Jacob's pickup was there since Edward and Alice were pretty sure Bella was lying in the back of his truck. And since their house was where Jacob stored it, this is as good a starting point as any.

The whole ride there Alice kept trying to see anything but was always coming up blank. She was getting very frustrated. Jasper squeezed her hand "It's alright darling. We will figure this out and find her…and Jacob. Because if I know one thing for sure it is that Jacob would not leave her if he had any control over it." As soon as he said it he felt bad as he felt pain coming from Edward. "Sorry Edward…" He was interrupted "It's alright Jasper. If we find her and she can forgive me I will not be leaving her again." Edward said it with such passion that both Alice and Jasper knew it to be true. Alice smiled _"Good! I get my sister and best friend back! And my brother…"_

Edward smiled at Alice's thoughts but didn't reply as they pulled up to the house. Everyone was out in a second and they were hit with the smell of werewolf. Rosalie was the one to speak up this time "There was more than Jacob here…but it smells as if the other ones didn't get too close." She quickly ran over to the garage and opened it. Everyone's hearts sank when they saw the garage empty…

Rosalie whispered "I wonder if they found it…" She walked over to one of the shelves and opened a closed part. "He found it! The money I left for him." At her exclamation the rest of the family ran to see if they found the rest of the money as well. While they were looking they all realized they could smell a vampire!

Esme looked around nervously "Who was in our house? I don't recognize the scent. They're not still here are they?" Edward shook his head right away "No one else recognizes the scent either and I can hear no one but us. I don't think they are here still." With a shake of her head she goes back to looking around the house.

After a couple of minutes everyone had gathered in the living room. "Whoever the vampire is was following the trail that Jacob took. I hope he is okay and doesn't have something to do with the vision of Bella." Alice states but in her mind she asks _"You don't think she was turned do you Edward?"_ Edward replies "No, I don't think it was Bella. If she was going through the change she wouldn't have been laying so still in the truck."

Emmett comments "Well, whatever is going on Jacob found all our money so at least he is taken care of. Can we call him and ask him to come over here so we can find out what is going on?"

"We will Emmett. First, Alice, can you see anything at all dealing with Bella?" Carlisle asks. Everyone watches Alice as she closes her eyes to focus. They are all quiet for five minutes before they hear Edward and Alice sigh. Edward is the one to answer why "Alice can't see her. All she can see is us looking all over the world but not finding her. And because she can see us the whole time we must not find Jacob either. Which is weird because he should be here right?"

Carlisle looks worriedly at Edward "Maybe we should call Jacob now." He quickly picks up his phone and calls Jacob's home number. "Hello?" They all hear Billy answer. "Hello Billy. This is Carlisle Cullen. May I please speak to Jacob?" There was silence on the other end. "He's not here." "Oh. Does he still have his cell phone? We really need to speak with him." Billy sighs "No. He broke the one you gave him shortly after you all left. He didn't have the money to get a new one. We aren't all rich like you." Carlisle is now confused "Well, thank you Billy for your time. If you hear from him will you please let him know we would like to talk to him and he can call me at 1-222-555-0687?" "I don't know if I will or not but I will keep it just in case." With that Billy hangs up.

Jasper asks what everyone was thinking "If he broke the phone but found the money why didn't he get a new phone?" Alice replies "Well, Billy did say he did it shortly after we left and the scent of him in the house isn't that old. Maybe he just found the money not too long ago and didn't want Billy to know." Jasper shakes his head in agreement "That makes sense. The tribe never did like him hanging out with us or us giving him things. Jacob probably didn't want any more crap from them." Esme was about to say something when they all smelled the strong sent of werewolf. Everyone looked at Edward as he spoke "The werewolves must have heard we were back from Billy. They are all here…and want to talk…but they are all thinking weird things…and Jacob isn't with them."

Carlisle says "Well, let's go out and see what they want. Stay close though we don't know if they are here to attack or not. Edward, will you translate if they refuse to transform back to human form?" "I won't be needed. Sam is in human form while the rest are in wolf form."

With that they all head out the front door to see all the wolves standing along the edge of their front lawn. "Hello. What can we do for you today?" Sam takes a deep breath "We want to know what you want with Jacob? Billy called all upset because you were looking for him." Carlisle smiles and replies "We were only looking for him to see if Bella was with him. My daughter, Alice, had a vision of Bella and it wasn't a good one. We were hoping he would know where to look for her or that she was with him." Sam and all the wolves try not to respond to this in their head. They knew one of them could read their minds and didn't want them know what had happened.

Edward's brow creases but states "What are you trying to keep us from finding out? Do you know where Bella is? Do you know how to get a hold of Jacob? We only want to make sure she is okay?" Sam grunts "Right…make sure she is okay. I can honestly say I don't know where either of them are or how to get a hold of them." "Jacob left your pack!" Edward exclaimed. All the Cullens gasped. They knew Jacob had wanted to leave but didn't want to be alone. Something bad had to have happened for him to break off from the pack.

Sam winced; he hadn't meant to think that. "Well, if that's all we are leaving now. Don't cross the line, the treaty is still in effect." With that all the wolves left quickly without looking back.

As soon as Edward couldn't hear them anymore he spoke "They know more than they say. But they knew one of us could read their thoughts. They just didn't know it was me until I spoke. Also one of them kept thinking Jacob did the right thing by leaving to protect Bella. But that is all I could get, not why he had to protect her. The wolf also wondered where they might be. Carlisle was right; as soon as Jacob left the pack they lost mind connection with him. So they really don't know where they are. The young wolf stopped thinking after that because another one yelled at him."

Alice says "Okay so we know they are together then. And that Bella was alive the last time the wolves saw her. This is good. I will go to Charlie's house with Edward and we will see what we can get from him. I saw that Charlie won't be happy we are here but is too upset about Bella to care very much and will be willing to talk. But if we all showed up he wouldn't be. If you guys wait here we will be back in an hour." Everyone nodded. Alice and Edward got in one of the SUVs they rented while everyone else went back into the house.

In less than ten minutes Edward pulled up in front of Bella's house. "He is wondering who we are because he doesn't recognize the vehicle. He is hoping Bella will step out of it." Alice frowned "He is not going to want to talk to you but he won't care you are here. So let me do the talking. You just listen to his thoughts and maybe they will give something away." Edward quickly agreed then they both got out of the vehicle and walked to the door.

Charlie was already standing there when they stopped on the top step. "Charlie, we heard that Bella was missing and came to help look. Would you please let us help?" As Charlie listened to Alice he couldn't help thinking how much he wanted to beat up Edward. But Charlie knew that if he did and Bella ever came home she would never talk to him. Why she loved this boy so much was beyond him. He just couldn't believe how much this boy hurt his baby girl. Pulling himself from his thoughts Charlie looked at Alice and answered "I would let you help look but we aren't looking. She isn't missing…she ran away…" Alice and Edward gasped "She….ran…away…WHY?" With a sigh Charlie responded "Come on in I will let you read the note."

In exactly one hour all the Cullens were around the table ready to listen to Edward and Alice explain what had happened at Charlie's house. Edward started "Well, she left a note. But when you smelled it you smelled Jacob not Bella. She said goodbye to her parents and Phil. Said she was leaving because of me but not going looking for me. It just didn't make sense. It was like she was saying goodbye forever and would never see them again. In Charlie's thoughts he kept picturing her so sad after we left…" Edward stopped and took a deep breath "She suffered because of our leaving…a lot. Anyway, I got from him that Billy told him Jacob ran away too. But that he didn't leave a note. Which makes sense since the wolves probably knew why he really left but they knew not to think about it around us. "

Alice continued "Also, no one will look for her because of the note she left and is technically a legal adult at 18 years old. So we will be on our own. When we looked around the house all the money we left for them as well as their forged papers were missing. That must be why no one else knew about the money we left. They found it right before they left."

"Also, after we left we drove the vehicle and hid it then went back and went into Bella's room. Again Jacob's scent was the strongest. Her laptop, phone and a few other things were gone. It did look like she just grabbed things and left. But what didn't make sense was you mainly smelled Jacob." Edward paused "And Charlie knows something is up. Every time he talks to Billy he feels like he is being lied to. So it has to deal with the supernatural world to have Billy keeping it from him."

Everyone was quiet as they let all this information sink in. Carlisle was the one to break the silence. "Well, it does look like we are on our own then. Alice, are you sure you can't see us finding her somewhere?" Alice closes her eyes. When she opens them a couple of minutes later she shakes her head no with a frown. "Well, this will make it harder but we will do what we can. Jasper, get a hold of our people. Have them start looking for Jacob and Bella. We need to get pictures of them to as many of our friends as we can in case they are looking for us. That way if they come across Bella and/or Jacob our friends will know who they are and not attack them. We have to make sure they know what Jacob is but as long as they don't attack him or Bella he won't attack them."

After a short pause Esme spoke "Should we look in the forest for any clues?" "Esme's right. We need to run around the forest on our side of the line for any clues. We know they had to have been here. We can smell them along with the unknown vampire. Maybe there is something in the forest we can find to help us find them. Emmett head north. Rosalie head south. Edward will head east while Alice head west. Jasper contact our people and get them looking. Esme and I will start calling our friends and sending pictures to them. Once Jasper is done he can help us make calls and send pictures. Does that work for everyone?" Everyone nodded. "Alright let's go. We will have to leave soon so no one will know we came back. Be back in three hours at most." Everyone nodded again. Then the four ran out the doors to go looking for clues while the other three reached for their phones.

Three hours later everyone was back in the dining room. They were all very frustrated and disappointed. No one had found anything. They smelled Jacob here and there but never a strong enough trail to follow. So with heavy hearts the Cullens decided to leave Forks again. They would be waiting eagerly to see if their people or friends could turn up anything.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter seven. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be just about Bella and Jacob this time. How do you think Bella and Jacob are doing on their own? Do you think they will find the Denali clan? Chapter eight will be up soon. :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Author Note:** Sorry about the long wait in between chapters. For some reason these last few days have been crazy busy. Hopefully I will get the rest of the chapters up soon so that doesn't happen again. I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who as added me to their favorites list. That really makes my day when I am notified I have another follower. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Sorry again for the delay.

**Chapter 8**

**One Year Later**

Bella was busy doing her college work when she heard and smelled Jacob walk into the house. "Hello Jacob. How was work today?" He plopped down on the other chair in the living room. "Good. You know I love working on cars. And I especially love getting paid for that." Bella laughed while she continued typing away on her laptop.

As Jacob watched her he thought over the last year. After she had hunted and felt better they packed up and left. They had started heading to Alaska when Bella had a panic attack. She was so worried the Denali clan would attack her or Jacob. Jacob had convinced her she would be fine and he could watch from the trees. But then about an hour later she panicked again saying she couldn't be alone as she didn't want to kill anyone. So they had stopped and decided they would just go at it on their own for a while.

They had stopped in a town long enough to get her car stored and get the money in a bank although they had decided to do this in different towns. They were trying to not get to much attention drawn to them. That was hard to explain but they bribed the bank manager not to turn them in. A million dollars can go a long way to bribing someone. They had put a million under Jacob Brandon, another million under Bella Cullen, another million under Jacob Wolfe, another million under Bella Platte, another million under Jacob Cullen, another million under Bella Mason, another under Jacob Whitlock, and the half million under Bella Hale.

He had not noticed until they had set up the accounts the only last name used for both of them was Cullen. It had made him feel even more like part of the family. They had used those names because those were the four names Jasper had given them. They figured it was for a good reason so went with it.

After that they had talked about where to go next since they weren't going to look for the Cullen's friends in Alaska anymore. They had ended up moving to North Vancouver near the Mountain Forest so that it was easy for Jacob to take Bella hunting. They had rented a furnished apartment and quickly got settled.

Jacob had decided he needed to work but that Bella should stay hidden. Not that Jacob didn't think Bella could handle being around humans. She seemed fine no matter if the humans were around or not. He didn't think the humans could handle the red eyes and he wanted to make sure she was okay before she ventured out. Bella had quickly agreed and Jacob changed the paper work a week later saying Bella Hale and him had broken up and she had moved out but he was staying. He had also found a job as a mechanic for a dealership in town. He was going as Jacob Wolfe right now. He knew Alice had to of thought of that name to pick on him but he actually really liked it. He thought it fit. He had made up that he was orphaned as a child and never adopted. It made people feel bad for him but never want to question him as they didn't want to open old wounds. This was great because it meant fewer questions he had to lie about.

Bella had decided to get her G.E.D. and then go to college online. She was going for her literature degree. Jacob had told her she was really into books when she was human. Bella wanted to remember so that is why she picked that degree.

Jacob still went hunting with Bella but no one knew she was living with him. He didn't think she needed help hunting anymore but Bella asked him every time to help her because she didn't want to take any chances on killing a human.

And that is how their first year of life on their own had gone. Both knew they would have to move soon because of Jacob not aging but figured since he started out as a twenty year old they had a couple of years before people questioned him. Bella loved this because it meant she could finish her degree quickly. Being a vampire and never sleeping made it easy to keep up on the work.

"Jake? What are you so deep in thought about over there?"

Jacob laughed. How many times had he heard Edward ask Bella something very similar to that? "Just thinking about how far we have come from when we have left Forks."

Bella was putting her computer away. "Yeah. Who would have thought I would be the one vampire out there that didn't like the smell of human blood?" Jacob smiled at her "Well beside Carlisle that is." Bella looked at Jacob "That's right. He was a doctor because he was immune to the smell. So I am kind of like him. I just can't stand the smell of it at all." Jacob snorted "Yeah. Leave it to you to be the weirdo of the vampire world." Bella laughed. "Do you still miss them?"

Jacob sighed "I do. I wish you could remember them as well. I know you would want to find them then." He had suggested looking for them but Bella had not wanted to since she couldn't remember them and didn't want to hurt their feelings. It was such a Bella thing to do.

"You know I have been looking at the pictures of them and some of my memories have been coming back." Bella paused then smiled "When they all come back we can look. I promise." Whenever she thought of the Cullens it hurt. She never told Jacob this because she could see how much he loved them and didn't want to upset him. Bella just didn't understand why she felt this way. She didn't understand why she felt great loss when the talked about the Cullens or she thought of them. She felt bad for lying to Jacob but she remembered more than she let on. She was afraid to find them because of these weird feelings and she was afraid if he knew she remembered all that she did he would make her look for them.

"Okay. I will leave you alone. So we have been here a year? Do we want to move on or stay here?" Bella laughed "Is that what you were thinking about? Um…Well, I can finish my degree anywhere but would like to stay here if I can. Do you feel like we need to leave?" Bella found out that because Jacob was a werewolf he could kind of sense when a vampire was around that might be dangerous. When they first got here they had found a vampire killing kids in their sleep. Jacob had killed him faster then she thought possible. She understood his rage; they were kids after all that he was killing.

"No, not really. Do you think you can finish your degree in six months? I think we should move on then. Remember our "friend" that keeps an eye out for things here for us?" Bella nodded so Jacob continued "He said someone was snooping around my account. But he threw off the trail. I just think it would be better to leave sooner rather than later is all." "Oh. Okay. Well I agree we need to leave soon. I should be done by the end of this semester. The college let me take more classes then they normally would because last semester I took so many and aced them. And with working though the summer too last summer I got way ahead. I will be done with school by the middle of May." Bella replied with a huge smile.

With a laugh Jacob replied "Alright the middle of May will be our moving date. But Bella…" "Yes Jake?" "Are you okay?" Bella sighed. He knew her too well "Yes. I am fine. Just wishing I could remember them better is all." Jacob could tell she was lying but he couldn't figure out why. "Bella, you know you can tell me anything right? I would never make you do something you don't want to do."

"You know me too well Jacob Wolfe." Bella said with a wink. "Alright fine. I remember more about the Cullens then I have been letting on. I remember Alice and all the Bella Barbie she played with me that I hated. And all the shopping trips she would take me on. I remember Esme's wonderful food and loving, motherly nature. And Carlisle helping me every time I would fall and get hurt. I remember Emmett loving to scare me and laugh at me if I fell down. I don't really remember Rosalie or Edward though…"

As she trailed off in thought Jacob stared at her with wide eyes…she remembered so much. Why did she lie? "That's great Bells! You have them down well. Rosalie didn't hang around you much as you were human and she couldn't be. Remember her story?" Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head yes. "Right, of course you do. Well, she never got over losing everything so she was jealous of you. Though I am surprised you don't remember Edward more. You two were always together." I have to be careful with how I explain this. Bella may not be a normal newborn but she is still stronger than me right now.

Bella looked at Jacob and asked "What do you mean? When we talk about the Cullens you have never said that before. Were we closer than the rest of the Cullens and I were then. And why didn't you tell me this before?

"Bella, you were in shock. I didn't want to upset you more. Yes you were closer to Edward than any of the other Cullens. You were best friends more than even me and you. When you would go over there to visit you always hung out with him the most." Jacob trailed off. He didn't want to say just how close they really were. He didn't want her to freak out on him. Though Jacob was still so surprised Bella had NONE of her human memories. It did make it easier for her to get over losing her parents though. After he explained how he left them the letter she dry sobbed for an hour. She then said she understood and hoped they were happy. Bella would still look at their pictures but more like she was trying to remember her time with them then out of loss for them.

Bella was surprised to hear how close she and Edward were. Maybe that was what she felt like was missing? Maybe she was missing her other best friend. "Jacob, I have never told you this because I didn't want to upset you…but do you think I could be missing my other best friend? Every time we talk about the Cullens I felt like I was missing someone or something very special. I figured it was just because I couldn't remember them well but do you think it is because I am missing Edward?"

Jacob sighed. He liked where this might be heading "Yes, I do. You probably miss them all but him most of all. We could look on the internet and see if we can find them? Of course only if you think you are ready." Bella smiled "Okay. Let's look. Just because we find them doesn't mean we would have to go to them if I changed my mind right?" "Right! Now come on, get that laptop back out and let's go hunting." Jacob shouted, he was starting to get really excited.

The excitement left almost as quickly as it came and Jacob felt bad. He couldn't lie to Bella anymore. While she dug her computer back out he said "Bella I have a confession to make. You weren't just close friends with Edward. You were…" Bella had stopped and was just staring at him. "What Jacob? What were we?" "Don't get mad, remember I can't control you completely still." "Okay. I will try. Remember I am the weirdo of the vampire world." When Jacob didn't smirk Bella got really worried. "Jacob? Is it really that bad? You have always told me Edward and I were the closest but that you and me were closer. And just now you told me that Edward and I were closer best friends. How much closer could we…"

Jacob knew when she figured it out. He could tell it on her face. He stood up ready to help keep her from doing something she would regret. But he was surprised once again when she just fell to the ground and sobbed. "He was my boyfriend wasn't he? That is why I feel like I am missing something? I am missing him?" Jacob almost couldn't understand her through her sobs. "Yes. You were boyfriend and girlfriend. He left you shortly after your eighteenth birthday because Jasper lost control and tried to get you because you got a paper cut. I have always thought he left you to protect you but you never believed me. I never told you because with your newborn strength I was afraid you would hurt me because he hurt you…"

Bella got herself under control. She remembered them all now. All the stuff she had done with him and his family and Jacob. All the games and jokes and movies and…love. How could she have forgotten the love of her life? She didn't blame Jacob for lying. She actually understood. The stories he retold her about Jasper proved why you shouldn't make a newborn mad. But if the Cullens left her once what would stop them from doing it again? Did she really want to find them?

Bella sat up and looked at Jacob "I remember them now. All of them. Thank you for telling me the truth. I'm not mad at you for lying before. I promise but…" Bella took a deep breath "I don't think I want to find them right now." Jacob frowned. She must remember him leaving then too and thinks he still doesn't love her. Oh well, he promised not to push her so he wouldn't. "Okay Bella. We will let you finish your degree and then move on."

Bella smiled at him then stood up. "You need dinner. Then I would like to hunt. Is that alright?" "Of course, Bella. You can go hunt now if you want." "No, I would still like you to make sure no humans are around. I may not like the smell of human blood but I don't want to take any chances." "Okay. Well let me grab a bite to eat and then we will get going."

With that Bella sat down on the couch and turned on the TV while Jacob went to get some dinner for himself. All Bella could think was 'now I know what was missing' as she absentmindedly flipped the channels.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter eight. Hope you liked it. Where do you think Jacob and Bella will go when she finishes her degree? Do you think the Cullens have found any clues as to where to find them? Chapter nine will be up soon. :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Author Note: **Since I took so long to update I thought I would let you guys have a couple chapters to make up for it. :)

**Chapter 9**

**Bold is Alice visions**

_Italics underlined is talking to Edward in his mind_

**Meanwhile:** indicates when we go from Bella and Jacob to the Cullens

Jacob had just finished his last shift at the dealership. He really was going to miss working there. Not that they needed the money he just liked working on cars and helping people. Bella had taken her last test a couple of days ago so she was now a college graduate. Last night had been a late night talking about where they were going next. Jacob had been thrilled when Bella finally, after a year and a half, agreed to go to Alaska in search of the Denali coven. He missed the Cullens and hoped the Denali's would help them find them.

Bella had been unsure where to go next but at the last second she decided she wanted to go there. Jacob also hoped Alice would see Bella's decision and know where to find them. He knew Alice couldn't see him or Bella when she was with him, but hoped she would figure it out and meet them there.

As Jacob pulled up he smiled to see Bella standing there waiting for him. "Why hello. How are you?" Bella was very nervous "I'm good, just wondering if we are doing the right thing by going to Alaska. And before you interrupt me, I have everything packed. All you have to do is put it in storage with my car and we can go. Are you storing your truck too since we don't know how to find them?"

Jacob laughed "Alright, I will leave you be. Let's get the boxes in the bed of the truck. And yes, I planned on storing the truck. I figured it would be easier than trying to find a place somewhere in Alaska later on if we needed to. It's not like we can't both run there anyway." With a smile Bella started back up the stairs to help load the pickup.

An hour later they were walking down the sidewalk. They had just left Jacob's pickup in the storage unit with all the stuff still in the bed. They figured it didn't matter since they weren't taking the truck either. So they drove the truck in, locked up the unit and then walked away. They had decided to leave her computer and cell phone there. They never had actually turned on her phone but had kept it just in case they need a number off of it. They weren't sure they would be able to plug it in if they needed it so decided to leave it as well as all the other electronics behind for now. The only thing they had on them was two medium size duffle bags. Bella had offered to carry them while they ran and the bags held a few sets of clothes, all their bank information, a little cash, some food for Jacob and all their fake documents.

"Alright! Are you ready to head to Alaska, Bella?" Bella laughed "Not even a little bit. But it is a big place I am sure it will take us a while to find them anyway. Hopefully, I will be ready by then." Jacob laughed as well "It will be fine Bella. Now I will go phase and then you are in for a race my lady that you will lose." Bella giggled "Yeah you keep saying that but it has yet to happen." With that they headed into the woods so they could start their journey.

**Meanwhile:**

It has been a year and a half and they have run into dead end after dead end. First the people Jasper called said they found money under all the names he had made up for them. But when they went to that a little town in Montana they couldn't find anyone by any of the names and only the bank manager had known something. They had only found that out thanks to Edward's gift. Jacob had been the only one to come in. He had taken the papers to open the accounts left and came back with them all signed and it looked like a female had signed the four with the girls names on them. Then Jacob had paid him a million dollars to look the other way and open all the accounts. So each account had a million in it but the last one had only half a million in it. But the manager really didn't know where he went after that.

The Cullens next lead excited them. They had found Bella's car. It was in a storage unit in a little town in Idaho. The unit name owner was changed three times after it was first opened. First it was under Jacob Cullen then a week later it went to Alice Cullen then a week later it went to Carlisle Cullen then a week later it went to Bella Cullen where it stayed. Jasper asked why they didn't find it sooner they said they didn't know. It was almost like it was being hidden by something even with all the name changes. The Cullens went and Alice posed as Bella Cullen and they found Bella's car. Unfortunately, there were no scents as it had been way too long since anyone had been there. They were going to take it with them as the keys were in the car but figured it might freak Jacob or Bella out if they showed up and it was gone.

The Cullens next lead was when Jasper got a call from those people again saying another account by the name Jacob Wolfe was opened and was having money deposited into it, maybe from a job. This account was opened in a town in North Dakota. But as soon as they walked in the bank the Cullens knew Jacob hadn't been there though the last deposit was from the day before. When they asked, posing as cops looking for a fugitive, they were told the bank used to have an account for Jacob Wolfe but the money never came from the same place. The money was always deposited from different ATMs in different towns around the states of North and South Dakota. And the bank had never actually met this Jacob Wolfe as the account was set up online. Jasper had his people keep an eye on that account so maybe they could figure out where Jacob was living. The Cullens were disappointed when they were called and told the account was closed a couple of months later. They were so sure they would figure out where Jacob was with that account but had never come up with anything. He seemed to know what he was doing. He only deposited once a month and it was never in the same place. He was good at hiding his tracks, the Cullens had to give him that.

The Cullens were on their way to North Vancouver where their latest lead was leading them. One of their friends had been passing through Vancouver and thought they saw Jacob working in a car dealership up there as a mechanic. Rosalie had smiled when she heard that. She and Jacob had both loved working on cars together. They were hoping to get there before this person had a chance to leave and were hoping even more that it really was Jacob. They were worried they wouldn't make it as they had been looking in Texas at the time the lead came in. They had hoped Bella's love for the sun might lead her somewhere warm and had been looking though the southern states. Looking there had been hard of course because of not being able to go outside during the day.

They were waiting for the plane to take off when suddenly Alice was pulled into a vision. Edward was quickly looking in to see if it was a different lead.

**The Denali coven was talking around their coffee table looking stressed. They kept looking at the clock. It was like they were waiting for something to happen or someone to show up. Then everything went dark.**

Before anyone could ask anything Alice looked ahead a couple weeks to see what the coven was doing.

**The Denali coven was playing in the snow having a snowball fight when Kate hits Tonya right in the face. They all laugh at her outraged face. Then they start play fighting.**

Edward and Alice smiled at each other. Their extended family was going to be fine. But then why did it go black? Alice sudden thought to Edward _"Edward! Maybe Jacob is finally going to Alaska! It has to be it. He did close his account just a couple of days ago! And it would make sense the Denali's were nervous. They know about the wolves but never wanted to meet them. So of course they would look scared. And I bet they know Jacob is coming because I will call to warn them. This makes them nervous about meeting him. I can't see anyone around Jacob so it has to be it."_

Edward agrees with a shake of his head and immediately whispers to his family what he and Alice saw in her head. Everyone was so happy. They were going to go to Vancouver still to make sure Jacob wasn't there then head to Alaska as well. They were finally starting to feel hope that they would get answers soon.

As soon as the plane is in the air Carlisle calls Tonya and explains what is going on. "So you see Tonya we are pretty sure that Jacob is heading to see you. Because Alice can see you a couple of weeks later completely fine. So Jacob explains the blackness." The Cullens all hear Tonya take a deep breath. "I am glad to help Carlisle. You're sure he will not attack us? Alice can't see him remember?" "I'm sure. We are pretty sure he will be with Bella and wouldn't want to put her in danger. As long as you show no threat he will not harm you in anyway." Carlisle said encouragingly "Alright, we will make sure to stay home. We were just leaving to hunt. Do we still have time to do that you think?" Carlisle looks at Alice who already has her eyes closed. Tonya hears Edward reply "Alice sees them hunting before she sees them in the living room." "I heard Carlisle. We will make it quick and call you as soon as we know what is going on." Carlisle sighs with relief. "Thank you so much Tonya." As soon as he hangs up everyone smiles. They finally have a strong lead.

Tonya turns to her family. "Well, looks like we will be having company soon." Kate replies "I am kind of excited. I have heard so much about Jacob and Bella I am eager to meet them." Irina smiles "Same here. Come on. The faster we leave the quicker we will get back." Carmen smiles as well "Yes. Let's make sure we are fed so if Bella is with him she will be safe. The Cullens wouldn't be happy if we ruin this lead for them." Eleazar shakes his head in agreement "Your right. Come on, we don't want to let our friends down."

With that they run out of the house. Each goes their own way and hunts for about thirty minutes. Soon they were all sitting in their living room living out Alice vision. "How much longer do you think it will be before he gets here?" Carmen asks. Tonya looks at the clock "Anytime now. Alice saw the clock and it was showing around five o'clock. She just didn't know if it was today, tomorrow or a week from now. And she didn't know whether it was AM or PM. So we will just have to make sure we are always here from four o'clock to six o'clock each morning and night so we don't miss them." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. What they don't know is out in the edge of their property their two visitors were already watching them.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter nine. Hope you liked it. What do you think is going to happen next? Will the Cullens finally find out what is going on or will they be disappointed again? Just a little warning the next chapter will be kind of a short one. Chapter ten will be up soon. :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Chapter 10**

**Bold is Alice visions**

_Italics underlined is talking to Edward in his mind_

**Meanwhile:** indicates when we go from Bella and Jacob to the Cullens

Jacob and Bella were surprised at how quickly they had found Denali's. Bella was shocked when they had run across a vampire trail. She had hoped it wasn't the Denali coven but as they followed it she was sure it had to of been. It was just her luck to find them so quickly. Bella had been hoping for more time to think.

Jacob was shocked at first but thrilled their journey was hopefully finally bringing them their family back. He knew Bella was nervous and scared but figured as soon as she saw Edward she would be fine. They had followed the trail to a house in the middle of the forest with nothing around it. They were sure it was the Denali's house but could tell no one was home. So they planned.

"Okay Bella. I think it might be best for you to go first. You are a yellow eyed vampire they wouldn't see you as a threat. Then you can explain me and I will come join you if they are okay with it." "I don't know Jake. I don't think I can handle being by myself with vampires I don't know." "I will be right here Bella. If something happens you can just run back to me and we will get the heck out of here."

Bella thought for a moment. While she was thinking she watched as five yellow eyed vampires ran into the house. "I can't do this Jake." Jacob frowned "Why?" "They left me once, what if they leave me again? You know I got all my memories back now and I don't want to be hurt again. If they want to find me let them find me."

Jacob sighed. After their talk Bella had gotten all her memories back of the Cullens. He was a little surprised when she said they were crystal clear. He hadn't understood but didn't question it. He knew Eleazar had a gift to see vampires' gifts and figured he could help Bella figure it all out while they waited for the Cullens to show up. All Jacob knew was the longer you were a vampire the more memories you lost. Bella seemed to do everything different then a normal vampire though. "Alright Bella. If you don't want to go talk to them then what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we travel? Neither of us has seen the world. Now we have time and money. What do you say?" "I say that's a great idea." Jacob said with a little disappointment. "Thank you so much Jake. Where would you want to start our travels then Jake?" Jake thought for a moment. "How about South America, Bella? We can explore other places on the way." Bella giggled as she shook her head yes. "Okay then come on. Let's go. If you're sure you don't want to talk to them we better go before someone realizes we are out here." Bella smiled her thanks to Jacob. He gave her a quick hug and then they turned and ran the other way, off to start their new journey.

Jacob tried his hardest to hold on to the hope that one day he would be reunited with the Cullens.

**Meanwhile:**

Well, Jacob had been working at the dealership but had quit that day. Everyone was frustrated with how close they had been to only end up empty again. They were waiting for their plane to board so they could go to Alaska now.

Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over. Jasper quickly made it look like she was just taking a nap. When her eyes snapped open Edward groaned while she started screaming in her head. _"NO! WHAT CHANGED! WHY CAN I SEE THEM NOW! THEY WERE DOING WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?"_

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke so only his family would hear. "Something has changed. Alice doesn't see the Denali's disappearing anymore. All she sees is them sitting around talking now." As soon as Edward was done talking Carlisle had his phone out and was calling Eleazar. "Hello?" "Eleazar this is Carlisle. Something has changed. Alice doesn't see you disappear anymore. Can you please run around your property and see if you can smell anything? Remember what I said, Jacob will not smell good. He smells like wet dog and cleaning supplies." "We remember Carlisle. We will call you back in a minute."

Jasper spoke next "Are we ever going to get a break? We were so close. What could have possibly made him decide not to go there?" Esme responded "Maybe he felt they wouldn't talk with him. He doesn't know we would have called ahead and didn't want them to attack him. Jacob would have attacked back and wouldn't want to upset us by doing that." Carlisle started to reply "That makes sense…" but his phone interrupted him.

"It's Kate. That was fast." Carlisle flipped his phone open "Yes Kate. This is Carlisle." Everyone was listening closely to the conversation as they wanted to know what had happened. "Well, your friend Jacob was here. We can definitely smell him. He had someone with him. But as he doesn't smell the greatest it was hard to figure out who it was. It didn't smell like Bella from what we could gather though. Mainly it smelled more vampire than human. But again it was hard to tell over his wolf odor." "Well, thank you to you and your family Kate. We appreciate all your help." "Are you going to still come here with the family Carlisle?" "I'm not sure Kate. We will let you know. Thanks again."

As Carlisle closed his phone everyone looked at Alice. Emmett asked what everyone was thinking "Where do we go now Alice?" Alice closed her eyes and opened them again. "No one has decided so I don't know. I still can't see Bella or Jacob so I don't know where to look." So everyone turned to Carlisle. "Well, let's go to Alaska like planned and smell where he was. Maybe we can follow his trail if it doesn't get lost before we get there."

Everyone quickly agreed and tried to hold on to the hope that they would find their family members before it was too late.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter ten. Hope you liked it. It may have been a little longer then I thought it would be. So do you think the Cullens will ever find Bella and Jacob? What will Jacob and Bella see in South America? There will be a time jump in the next chapter, just warning you. Chapter eleven will be up soon. :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Author Note: **I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone who has added me to their favorites list. Because so many have today alone I decided to work hard and get another chapter up. Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 11**

_Italics underlined is talking to Edward in his mind_

**Meanwhile:** indicates when we go from the Cullens to Bella and Jacob

When the Cullens got to Alaska to see if they could follow Jacob they had had hope. They all got so excited when they showed up and smelled it really was Jacob. They too could smell someone with Jacob but couldn't tell who it was because his scent overpowered the other person's scent. Edward had immediately started following the trail with his family close on his heels. When they go to the ocean they all growled in frustration. There was no way to know where Jacob went.

Emmett hissed "Can this get any more frustrating!" Rosalie replied "I doubt it. Now what do we do? I mean we don't even know if he got on a boat or swam!" Carlisle spoke up "I am sure he is on a boat of some kind. He isn't like us, he would get tired. Unless he just got in the water then came out a short ways a way to make sure no one could follow him." Esme asked "Should we look along the water edge to see if we can find a place he came back on land." Alice sighed "I don't think so. Smell carefully. There were humans here. Which were not on the trail coming here. I am pretty sure he is on a boat now." Edward shook his head in agreement "I think Alice is right we need to figure out a different plan." Jasper finally spoke up "I think we should head to our house here and set up. Once we are settled we can figure out where to go from there." Everyone agreed and they headed to their Alaska home.

That was almost eighty two years ago and Bella and Jacob were still missing. The Cullens have called everyone they can think of. Visited any place they thought they might have a lead. But each time they came up empty. Jacob hasn't taken a withdrawal from any bank in over thirty years. And even when he did he was long gone before they could even get there to pick up a scent.

They were living in London, and were trying to decide what to do. Today is September 13, and would be Bella's 100th birthday. They never found a death certificate but have little hope of finding her alive. After all, most humans never live that long.

"I know we all want to keep looking just in case but I think it would be a waste of time. We will just have to remember her in our hearts, along with Jacob." Carlisle had to stop; he was having a hard time talking. These were his children he was talking about and it hurt "Neither Bella nor Jacob would want us to give up our lives any longer. We don't know if they are alive or not but if they went into hiding we may never know."

"_I know this is hard Edward but please don't hurt this family anymore by leaving again or doing something worse…"_ Esme thought to him. Edward sighed "I think Carlisle is right. We should move on. If Jacob is still phasing where he isn't aging he would have better luck finding us if we stayed in one place for a while. Maybe we should go back to Alaska. He knows we have friends there and he might look there again someday. We could see our family and maybe move on. Plus we can stay in hiding and stay in one place longer that way." Alice smiled at him "I think Edward is right. What if Jacob was using someone to try and find us like we were to try and find him and he couldn't find us because we would only stay in one place for couple a months then leave. I think Alaska is a great idea."

Everyone agreed with Alice and Edward. They would pack up and leave London and move back to Alaska. Even though no one said it they all thought it was very unlikely they would ever see Jacob or Bella again.

**Meanwhile:**

After Jacob and Bella traveled around South America for a bit they stumbled onto a wonderful rainforest. They both fell in love right away. They actually decided to stay there for a few years. After being there for ten years and not running into anyone, human or mythical, they decided it was going to be their home. After a few more years living there Jacob went and withdrew a big amount of money to live off of and returned to the forest to live. They had been there ever since only leaving once in a while so Jacob could buy drinks or special food or camping equipment.

As the years went by they lost track of how long they had lived there. Both of them knew after so many years their parents wouldn't be alive anymore. They comforted each other by sharing stories of them to keep them alive in their hearts. But one unspoken rule now existed, never talk about the Cullens. Jacob had tried to talk about them and convince Bella they loved her. She never listened though and both would end up hurt. Even though they thought of them regularly neither one said anything about them. Jacob wanted to go find them and be with his family as he called them. For Bella it hurt her too much because she still thought of them as the family that didn't want her anymore.

Jacob, in his wolf form, walks up to Bella. "All clear for me to hunt?" Jacob nodded yes. With a smile Bella took off to find her next meal. Jacob didn't understand why he was still being a look out for humans. They hadn't seen any other being in years, but if it made Bella feel better he would keep doing it. As he followed her he kept getting a weird feeling they were being watched. As he looked around he saw nothing but animals, trees and flowers. Weird he thought. He was about to ask Bella to hurry up when he saw a huge snake try to jump at Bella. Bella had run too close to her nest and the snake thought Bella was going to hurt her eggs. Right as the snake was going to chomp down on a very startled Bella it ran into something invisible. It kept attacking again and again but never getting close to a now very confused looking Bella. After about a minute the snake gave up and went back to its nest. Bella slowly backed up then took off again with Jacob following close behind.

Bella finally stopped and sat down staring at her hands. Jacob caught up with her phased back and ran up next to her and sat down too. "Jacob, what just happened?" "I'm not sure Bella. I have never seen anything like that before. Let me think for a second. Maybe I can remember a story or something that might explain things." "I ran through the stories on my way here and couldn't think of anything. I know they told us lots but I don't remember anything about something like what just happened."

After a few minutes Jacob finally asked "Bella what were you thinking when the snake jumped at you?" "Just that I needed to protect myself somehow but I couldn't think how without killing her. Which, of course I didn't want to do because she was going to be a mom soon." Bella paused and then with a confused look continued "Then I remembered thinking stay back and it hitting an invisible wall. It was weird, I pictured a wall and it appeared…" Jacob looked at Bella and got an idea "Come on, stand up. I want to try something. I think I might have it figured out." With a shrug Bella stood up. "Okay, now Bella I want you to think the same thing again. When you are ready nod and I am going to try and hit you. Okay?" "What! Why would you want to hit me?" Jacob laughed "I don't want to hit you but I don't think I am going to be able to anyway." With a shrug Bella said "Okay, I hope you don't get hurt."

Bella thought back to what she felt and what she was thinking about. When she was pretty sure she had it she nodded. Jacob's fist came fast but never touched her. It too hit an invisible wall. "Okay, Jacob, what's going on?" Jacob let out a roaring laugh "That my lady is what you call a vampire power. Now let me think for a second. When you were human Edward couldn't read your mind but could read everyone else's minds. So Carlisle always figured mental attacks would never work on you…so…" Bella interrupted him excitedly "Maybe now you can not only attack me in my mind but also physically." "Right! But what would you be called? All powers have a name…" Jacob paused again then got a big smile "We will call you a shield. I don't know if it is right but it would make sense. You threw it out to protect yourself from the snake, like a knight would with a shield. So my guess is when you were human you were a mental shield but when you were changed it got stronger and turned in to a physical shield as well. OH! I bet that is why you didn't remember right away. You somehow put up a wall to protect yourself without knowing it. Then when you heard about Edward that is why you remembered everything. Your shield protected all of your human memories."

Bella laughed at Jacob's excitement. But what he said made sense. "Okay, I'll buy that…" she was going to continue but stopped when Jacob started talking again "Oh my God! That's why she never found us. You were blocking her too!" "Now what are you talking about?" "Alice. Bella she can't see you through your shield. That's why when I left you alone she never saw you and knew where to find you. It makes so much sense. I always wondered why that little pixie never showed up!" "Alright Jacob, this is great but as for right now I want to eat. Catch me if you can!" Jacob quickly stripped and transformed then followed Bella happily to her next meal.

A few days made all the difference. Bella started practicing with her shield and got it down pack. She was even able to put it around Jacob. They found that out when he was hunting for something to cook over the fire and a leopard tried to attack him. In her panic Bella threw her shield around Jacob and the leopard bounced off. Bella had even figured out how to make it where she could trap Jacob so he couldn't move but she could. When she figured this out Jacob wasn't too thrilled but he laughed because he was glad to see Bella happy again. Later that same day she tried to catch her prey so she could just walk up to it. It wasn't as fun but it was good practice.

It had been ten days since they had figured this all out. Bella had decided she wanted to hunt so they had headed out from the camp site. Jacob was checking the area when he came across a smell he didn't recognize. He ran back to Bella immediately to make sure she was okay. When she saw him she knew something was wrong "Jacob? Are you alright?" Jacob walked up next to her and gently gripped her shirt in his teeth. "Okay. I'll follow you." Over the years they had learned to talk to each other even with Jacob was in his wolf form.

Jacob led her back to where he caught the scent. "What is that? It doesn't smell like a vampire…or a human…or even you Jake." Bella asked. Jacob shrugged his shoulders then started following the scent more. "Jacob, do you want me to come with you?" Jacob turned around and nodded. "Okay…I am going to stay back a little bit though just in case." Jacob nodded again and together they started tracking the scent.

When the scent started getting stronger a worried Bella spoke up "Jacob, it's sunny out today. I can't go into the clearing in case there is a human there. Plus if it is a human that just smells different I don't want to attack them. I am going to wait here. Is that alright?" Jacob nodded then turned to continue into the clearing. When he looked through the trees he couldn't see anything. He was about to go back to Bella when something caught his eye. It was a very large jaguar. Jacob knew there were some here but he had never seen one this big. He went to step forward more to get a better look when he stepped on a twig. Of course it snapped. Way to go Jake he thought, tell the thing you're here.

As soon as the twig snapped the jaguar turned and growled until it saw it was a wolf. Then it looked at him like it thought it was seeing things. Okay, Jacob thought, now that's weird. It is almost like that thing has…human eyes. WAIT! Maybe it is. Maybe my tribe isn't the only tribe that has shape shifters. Jacob quickly backed up to hide a little better and phased. As soon as his shorts were on he went all the way into the clearing. As he entered the field he frowned. The jaguar was gone.

Jacob shrugged it off and was about to head back to Bella when he thought he heard walking. He looked towards the sound and his eyes bugged. There standing about forty feet from him was a woman!

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter eleven. Hope you liked it. Next chapter is just Bella and Jacob. Who do you think the woman is? Will Bella ever be able to go back to the Cullens? Chapter twelve will be up soon. :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Author Note: **Say thanks to Vampiregirl97 for this chapter tonight. Because of her kind words the chapter that was supposed to be posted tomorrow will be posted tonight. Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 12 **

"Um…hi. My name is Jacob." After a second Jacob wondered, "Do you speak English?" "Yes, I am from American after all." The women replied with a laugh. Jacob just stared; she had such a beautiful voice. "My name is Kasa."

Jacob shook his head to clear it. "Can I ask what you are doing out here?" "I was going to ask the same thing but I will start since you asked first. I'm thinking you are that wolf I saw correct?" "Yes, and you are the jaguar right?" "Yes, I am a shape shifter like you it seems. We protect humans from vampires, but my tribe was taking it too far. Weather they had red eyes or not they were killing people claiming they were vampires. I was friends with one, a yellow eyed one, and they killed her for no reason. Said the yellow eyes made her more evil. I couldn't take it anymore. So I left, and I have been wandering here for the last couple months."

Jacob was shocked "I wonder why we didn't see you before then? I am actually here with a yellow eyed vampire. She is my friend, has been for many, many years. Her name is Bella. I left her back a little ways. I am sure you know that she couldn't come into the sun if the scent we followed was a human scent. She also didn't want to chance hurting a human, though why she worried I will never know. She doesn't even like the smell of human blood. But, if you are sure you are okay with it you may come and meet her." "I would love to meet her Jacob. If she is a yellow eyed vampire I know she is good. She only hunts animals. How did she find this diet? My friend had heard from the Volturi about a coven of vampires who lived that way. Is that how she found out too?"

By now they were walking to Bella slowly. "No, we knew that coven of vampires. They called themselves vegetarians because they only hunted animals and not people. So when she was changed by mistake by someone not in that coven she decided to follow their diet." "You knew the Cullens!" "Yes, they are like family to me. Bella just can't handle being around them right now. It is a long story. And I will only tell you if she is okay with that." "Of course, I can't wait to meet her."

Bella heard Jacob talking with someone. She stood and held her breath in case it was another human. At least she was in the shade she thought. When Jacob broke through he was smiling so much Bella thought his cheeks would break. Jacob turned to Bella "Look what I found Bella. Another shape shifter, only she changes into a jaguar. Which isn't nearly as cool as a wolf if you ask me." Bella giggled as the woman next to Jacob slapped his arm and he flinched. "Since Jacob is busy bragging I will introduce myself. My name is Kasa. You must be Bella." "Nice to meet you Kasa and yes, I am Bella. Have you been here long?"

With that they all sat down and began talking and learning about each other. Kasa told her story to Bella and then Jacob told their story to Kasa. Bella agreed and let Jacob fill Kasa in on all the Cullens as well. All their stories, how they met them and why they were no longer with them.

After a couple of hours Bella looked at Jacob "Can we go hunting now? I am getting really thirsty. And though neither of you smell like something I want to eat it is starting to bother me." "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you and Jake where on a hunting trip. Of course, you should go... But do you think…if you don't mind that is…I could come with you?" Kasa was almost tripping over her words.

Jacob looked at Bella with pleading in his eyes. That is when it clicked; they had imprinted on each other and didn't even realize it. Bella started laughing. Jacob looked at her and cocked an eyebrow "Care to share with us what could possibly be so funny?" This only made Bella laugh harder. She tried to control herself so she could talk as she could see Jacob starting to get angry. "You…two…have…imprinted…"

Kasa gasped "She thinks we imprinted on each other!" Jacob looked thoughtful "Well, it would make sense for me as I really don't want to leave you." Kasa smiled wide "Really! That's why I asked to tag along on the hunt, I didn't want to leave you either."

Bella watched them as she sobered up. She sighed as she watched them slowly start scooting closer together. Oh how I wished I had that too Bella thought. Bella interrupted the two "I am very happy for you both." Jacob and Kasa were now holding hands. Jacob smiled "Thanks Bella. Are you ready to hunt? Kasa said she would go the other way so we would make the circle faster and you could hunt quicker." "Thank you, both of you. I will wait here until you get back." With that Bella watched Kasa and Jacob run to phase and check the area.

While they were gone Bella started thinking about the Cullens, but mainly Edward. He had left her but what if he really did still love her and had left to protect her? Jacob had said this over and over through the years, she just was too afraid to believe it. Because, there was that small chance Jacob was wrong, and Edward did leave because he didn't love her. Bella sighed; here she was going around and around…again. But seeing Jacob with Kasa was going to be hard while she was still alone. She smiled as she remembered Edward was the only single one in his group too. They had something in common now.

Kasa came through the trees and walked up to Bella and smiled a toothy grin. Bella smiled back as she replied "I take it its all clear your way." Kasa shook her head yes then looked back into the forest where Jacob had just come through, though he was human. "Okay Bella, all clear on my end. Did you still want me to come with you or are you okay on your own?" Bella could tell he wanted to spend time with Kasa alone so decided it was time to try and hunt on her own for a change. After all what was the likelihood she would run into a human, especially after it was checked. "It's okay Jake. You and Kasa can talk. But if you don't hear from me in thirty minutes come look for me please." "Of course we will Bella. See you soon." Jacob said with a smile.

Bella gave a small smile then took off toward the sounds of a beating heart. After she took down a few animals she sat down on a fallen tree. She needed to think. Through their talk she and Jacob learned Kasa also didn't age as long as she kept phasing. So if Jacob kept phasing she probably would too now that they found each other. This would mean she would have to watch Kasa and Jacob get closer and closer to each other while she was all alone. Bella thought, could I really handle that? She was starting to think she wouldn't be able to. She was too used to having Jacob help her to leave and be a nomad either. So that was leaving her with one option…go find the Cullens.

Bella sighed, could she handle it if Edward still didn't want her? Probably not but maybe, just maybe Jacob was right and he would. She must have been sitting there longer than she thought because she could smell and hear Jacob and Kasa coming closer. Bella looked in the direction she could hear them coming from. She smiled as they walked hand in hand towards her. "There you are Bella. It has been thirty minutes, you okay?" "Yeah, just thinking." "Can we ask about what? You look kind of sad." Kasa asked with a concerned look on her face.

Bella got up and looked them both in the face "I was thinking about the Cullens, and how much Jake misses them. I was also wondering if Jake was right and Edward would still love me and be happy to have me back." Bella took a deep breath "And…I was wondering…if we should go looking for them."

As soon as it was out of her mouth Jacob ran to her and hugged her as tight as he could. "Oh Bella! I do miss them, a lot. I know you miss them too but are just scared to be told you aren't wanted. I know they will want you, ALL of them. I would love to go looking for them…BUT…" Jacob set her back down and held onto her shoulders to make sure she was listening "I will only go looking for them if you really want to."

Bella could tell it was completely her choice. Now she just had to decide, go find the Cullens and possibly get her family back or stay here and be alone while Kasa and Jacob became closer and closer in front of her? Bella looked at Kasa "What would you like to do Kasa? As I know you will be going wherever Jake is going I would like your opinion as well please." Kasa smiled big "Thank you, Bella, for asking. But I am like Jake, if you want to go find them I will be more than happy to help. And it might help because while Jake and I did your circle for you to be able to hunt we found out that if we talk we can hear each other. Not everything like our old packs but like how you and I are talking right now. So we can split up a bit to and maybe find them faster."

Bella took a deep breath again; she had been doing that a lot today she thought "Okay, let's go see if we can find the Cullens. It would be nice to see them again, even if it is only for a few hour visit. Let's go pack up our campsite and then head to Alaska. The Denali coven may still be there and may know how to find the Cullens. That work for everyone?" Jacob and Kasa quickly agreed. Bella continued "I also would like to travel on foot if that is okay with you guys. I know you get tired and I don't but I still would not like to be around humans in a plane at this point." Again her two friends agreed. And within an hour, they were making their way to Alaska.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter twelve. Hope you liked it. I Googled Native American names and found the name Kasa that way. I liked it because it means "dressed in furs." I just thought it would be ironic to have her have a name meaning this since she is a shape shifter and had fur when she shifted. I am meaning **NO** disrespect to any Native American people out there. And we couldn't have Jacob all alone forever now could we? We had to make someone up for him. I am Team Edward all the way but still wanted Jacob to be happy too. Do you think the Cullens are still there? Again, just a warning, the next chapter is going to be a shorter one. Chapter thirteen will be up soon. :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Chapter 13**

**Bold is Alice visions**

_Italics underlined is talking to Edward in his mind_

**Meanwhile:** indicates when we go from the Cullens to Bella, Jacob and Kasa

Everyone had settled into their Alaska home quickly. They had been here for about a month now and were trying to move on. Alice and Edward were out hunting when suddenly Alice was hit with a vision. Edward eagerly watches along to make sure his family is safe.

**The Denali's were in their home playing cards. They were laughing and having a good time. Then they disappeared.**

Alice quickly looked ahead a couple of weeks again to make sure they were okay.

**The Denali's were out on a hunting trip when they come across a nomad named Garret. They get to know him and he turns out to be Kate's mate.**

"Oh," Alice exclaims "We need to make sure they know that." Edward growls "Alice focus, why do they disappear again?" "Well, the last time that happened….OH! Do you think it's Jacob? Could he still be alive?" Edward was shocked, he hadn't even thought of that. "Come on Alice, let's get home and talk with Carlisle. He will know what to do."

They quickly run home and explain the visions to the rest of the family. Rosalie speaks first "Carlisle, do you really think that maybe Jacob has been phasing all these years and is still alive?" "I'm not sure Rose, but it almost seems that way. Maybe finally after all this time we will learn what has happened to him…and Bella." Esme smiles "Oh, to have my child back. I hope he is okay. OH! I need to go buy food, who knows how hungry he might be." Jasper smiles at his mom "While Esme does that I think Emmett and I will head over the Denali's house to tell them what is going on. Alice, do you think Edward and you can figure out when Jacob might be showing up?" "Sure, Jasper, we will try."

Everyone listens as quietly as they can while Edward and Alice breaks down the vision over and over again. It was two hours later when they finally agreed on a time frame. "We are pretty sure they disappear in two weeks from today. But as you heard we will be staying in their house for three days before and after this day to make sure we are there just in case we are wrong. That way maybe if Jacob smells us he will know it's safe to come to the house." Alice explains. Edward shakes his head in agreement "We also think it will help if we run around their property as much as we can too so he smells us sooner. We are hoping this will help and unlike last time he will come to the door. Plus, as soon as he is in range I will hear him. If he changes his mind we will have a warning then and hopefully will be able to get close enough to stop him from leaving."

Emmett pops up "Does anyone else find this weird that Jacob is showing up exactly eighty two years after Bella disappeared from Alice's vision? I mean come on! It's the exact day even!" Everyone stared at him in shock. He was right, exactly eighty two years ago to the day they disappeared Jacob hopefully would be showing up. "Well," Edward said, "Let's just hope this is a good sign. I know I have been waiting years for answers, just like all of you have been too." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

After a couple of minutes Carlisle spoke "Alright everyone, let's go get ready. Esme you can go get the food for Jacob the day before we go to the Denali's house. As for right now Jasper and Emmett can go explain what's going on to them. When you are done you can join Alice, Esme, Rose, Edward and I on leaving trails. The more we leave the better our chances of him coming across one is." With hope in their hearts for the first time in years they all left to go and do their part.

**Meanwhile:**

Because Bella wanted to travel on foot, as she wasn't use to being around humans, it had taken them two weeks to get to Alaska. Since Bella and Jacob had been to the Denali's house before they remember right where to go. They were about twenty miles away when Jacob stopped. Using their special way of talking Jacob told Bella to sit then went and phased to a human. When he and Kasa came back Jacob was smiling.

"What's up Jake? I thought you were going to be in wolf form in case the Denali's tried to attack us." Bella said. "Oh, I'm not worried anymore. Smell very carefully." Bella did as she was told "Wow, that's a lot of vampires. Why aren't you worried again?" Jacob laughed "Bella, that's the Cullens scents! They're here, with the Denali coven, I'm sure of it. And if they are here we are safe." Bella smiled but both Jacob and Kasa could tell she was nervous. "Bella," Kasa said, "I know you are scared but from what both you and Jacob have told me, I know Edward loves you. I mean Jacob even found all your birthday gifts before you left. It will be fine. And you know if for some reason you don't want to stay, we will leave."

Bella smiled at Kasa. She was such a good friend. Bella was so glad they found her not only for Jacob but for herself as well. "Thanks, Kasa. Okay, let's go." "Um, Bella." Bella stopped and looked at Jacob "I am not saying this because I am scared but because I want to pick on Edward." Confused Bella asked "What are you talking about?" "Well remember how he can read minds?" Bella nodded yes so Jacob continued "I was thinking wouldn't it be funny if you shielded us and he couldn't hear any of us. I mean come on, how great would that be? I bet they are here because some how they figured out we were coming so it would totally throw them off if Edward couldn't read anyone's minds." Kasa and Bella laughed. "Okay, Jake. That would be funny but I don't know if Bella should. I mean wouldn't that be a good way for them to know we weren't here to hurt anyone?" Kasa asked. Bella was the one that answered "No, I think it will be okay. I remember Emmett especially always playing jokes on people. They will find it funny. Plus, they aren't violent people anyway. They would ask questions first before acting on anything. And I also have my physical shield so we will be safe." Kasa smiled "Okay, let's do it."

Bella smiled as she wrapped her shield around her two friends. She was now able, because of all her practicing, to wrap the shield around anyone or anything like a second skin. She could also make it bubble out a bit from them as well. "Okay, you're covered." "I can't wait to see Edward's face when he realizes he can't hear us." Jacob said with an evil smile. Bella laughed "Well, let's go before I change my mind again and you don't get to see that look."

As they got closer to the house they could smell more trails left by the Cullens. Jacob wondered out loud "It's almost like they left these trials for us to follow. Do you think they saw us here the last time somehow?" "I'm not sure Jake, but I think your right. It is almost like they are afraid we will leave again." Kasa smiled at them both "They must have missed you both so much." Jacob smiled back at her "Well, we better not keep them waiting any longer then. The house is about six miles that way. Bella, do you want to lead the way?" "Um, not really. Can I follow behind both of you? They might be expecting you but I don't know if they will be expecting me. I mean when they left I was human, they might actually think I am dead. I don't want them to attack me thinking I am an imposter or something." Jacob looked at Bella with sad eyes "I don't think they would attack you. But your right they might not think you will be with me. We will walk in front of you and protect you no matter what. You're our sister, and we protect family." Kasa was nodding along in agreement. "Okay, thanks guys. I am going to stop talking too. I don't want to give the surprising shock away too soon now do I?" Bella replied with a small smile. Jacob pulled her into a tight hug "That's my girl." He released her and grabbed Kasa's hand, "Okay my ladies, this way."

Jacob and Kasa weren't talking either. They really didn't know if the Cullens were expecting them or not. Bella stayed right behind Jacob as he completely hid her from view. She felt much safer there, though she knew Kasa would have blocked her too and protected her she just had known Jacob longer and felt better around him. The closer they got to the house the more nervous Bella became.

When they got to the tree line they had hid in before Jacob turned to look at her and mouthed _are you ready _to her. At her nod yes Jacob gave her a quick hug and then led them through the tree line.

As they stepped through the line they heard a voice say "I can't hear anyone's mind but I can hear their footsteps like all of you." Jacob turned around and mouthed again _that's Edward he must be answering someone's unspoken question._ They all smiled and wondered if he was going crazy from not knowing what was going on. Then they heard someone grumble "I hate one sided conversations." Jacob tried hard not to laugh but one came out anyway and mouthed _that's Emmett._

They had all taken about five more steps when they door to the house opened and Edward stepped out.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter thirteen. Hope you liked it. Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. What do you think they will do when they realize both Jacob and Bella are alive? What do you think they will think of Kasa? The next chapter is going to be pretty long. I couldn't find the right place to split it up so just left it together. Also, just letting you all know we are getting close to the end now. This is actually good because I am going out of town next weekend and part of that week and wouldn't want to leave you hanging. Chapter fourteen will be up soon. :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Author Note: **Just letting you know since they are all together now I will be bouncing from what the Cullen's are thinking to what the trio are thinking. I hope it doesn't get too confusing.

**Chapter 14**

_Italics underlined is talking to Edward in his mind_

The Cullens had been sitting at the Denali's house for three days. They had asked them nicely if they would possibly go hunting until after this was over, to try and make it easier on Jacob. The Denali's had quickly agreed as they still weren't sure they wanted to be around a shape shifter.

As the sun rose again they all smile since today was the day Jacob was supposed show up, if Alice and Edward had figured it right. They had all hunted in shifts to make sure at least two Cullens were always there. Before they temporally moved in the Denali's they had all left trails starting twenty miles away in every direction. Since they didn't know where Jacob was coming from they wanted to make sure he crossed their paths.

Alice smiled and said "He is coming today. And must be soon! All our futures have disappeared!" Everyone smiled but was still worried Jacob would change his mind and leave again. The Cullens all hoped Edward would hear when Jacob entered his five mile range and if he changed his mind would be able to stop him. They were all waiting on the edge of their chairs for Edward to say when Jacob was close enough to hear.

Alice looked at Edward and asked _"Can't you hear him yet? According to my visions all our futures disappear in like one minute."_ As soon as she thought this everyone could hear footsteps. "I can't hear anyone's mind but I can hear their footsteps like all of you." Edward stated confused. He had never had this problem before, except for with Bella. He could still hear his family so he was pretty sure he wasn't losing his ability. But why couldn't he hear anyone else's thoughts? Emmett grumbled "I hate one sided conversations."

As soon as Emmett said this they all heard a laugh. Everyone could tell someone was trying to hold it in but had failed. But what excited them more was it sounded like Jacob! Edward couldn't take it anymore; he had to see who was out there for sure. He could tell it was three people but not who they were. He quickly opened the door and smiled. There stood Jacob holding the hand of someone else.

"Jake! It's so good to see you. We have spent many years looking for you but have always been one step behind you." Edward said with a grin. He could hear his family trying to crowd around him to see so he stepped out onto the porch and his family quickly stepped out with him. No one could see who was standing behind Jacob but they could see who was holding his hand.

"Jacob, would you please introduce me to your friend?" Esme asked sweetly. Jacob laughed "Of course mom." Esme looked about to burst and wanted to run and hug him right then but didn't want to startle anyone so stayed in place "This is my imprint, Kasa. Kasa, this is the Cullens. Though I am sure from our stories you know who is who I will still introduce you to them all. From left to right you have Rosalie and her mate Emmett, then Alice and her mate Jasper then Edward, the siblings so to say. And then you have Esme and Carlisle who are of course mates as well and the mother father so to say. And Carlisle is the leader of their coven." Everyone smiled as Jacob explained who they were. Esme responded when he was done "It is a pleasure to meet you Kasa." Kasa could tell she was going to love Esme just like Bella and Jacob said she would "Thank you Esme. The pleasure is mine."

Jacob smiled and continued "We ran into her in the rainforest in South America. That's where we have been the past few years. Not sure how long as we didn't keep track of time." "Jake, what do you mean by "we"?" Carlisle asked. Jacob laughed "You really think I would leave home alone? Come on Pops, you know me better than that. Oh and you were right, as soon as I left the pack I was alone with no one else in my head but me. But when we found Kasa, who can shape shift as well by the way, we figured out a way to talk in our shifted forms." "Really?" Carlisle asks "That is fascinating. Where did you come from Kasa?" Kasa laughed "I will explain that all later, right now I know someone is nervous to see you but she really needs too." "Wait?" Edward yelled. "Why can't I hear either of you? Do you have a power to stop me from doing this Kasa?"

Bella had been listening carefully. Everyone really did seem happy to see Jacob and Kasa, but would they be happy to see her. When Edward asked if Kasa was blocking him she giggled and replied "No, that would be my fault." As soon as she spoke she heard everyone gasp. Well here goes nothing Bella thought. She slowly stepped so she was standing still behind Jacob and Kasa but in the middle of them so the Cullens could see her. She heard everyone gasp again as they looked at her.

When the person behind Jacob spoke, all the Cullens had gasped. Every one of them kept thinking it can't be possibly be Bella. When Bella appeared in-between Jacob and Kasa they had gasped again. Not only was it Bella but she was a vampire! Jacob laughed at their stunned faces "Oh, I forgot. You all remember Bella right?" He laughed again when no one spoke. "I told you Pops, I would never leave Forks alone. And why would I leave Forks if Bella was still there?"

Carlisle was the first to be able to speak to answer Jacob "We honestly thought you would have left with Bella for some reason. But when we showed up and you were no longer part of the pack we didn't know where to find you or her. We found your bank accounts with your names we gave you and Bella's car in storage but we could never find you. We got close when you were in Vancouver but you seemed to always be a step ahead of us. We never thought Bella could be a vampire though. The last vision Alice had of her she was laying in the back of your truck so still we thought she was hurt. But by the time we got there you were gone and so was she."

Jacob answered their unspoken questions without even knowing it "Well, that was when Bella was changing. Victoria attacked her and bit her. The pack and I killed her so don't get to upset there Edward." Jacob stopped to make sure Edward was okay before he continued "But Bella had already started changing and there was nothing we could do. So the pack wanted to kill her." Again Jacob had to stop as all the Cullens hissed. When they calmed down he continued again "Of course I couldn't let that happen so I broke off and told them we would leave as soon as she finished changing and had something to drink. I took her to your house and laid her in the backseat of my truck. Then I went and wrote a note to her parents and grabbed some of her stuff. Oh by the way Edward, take all her stuff then hide it under the floorboards? Really?"

Edward looked down embarrassed with a smirk while the rest of them looked between the two confused. Edward said "I will explain later. Let's let Jake finish his story." Everyone nodded and looked back to Jacob so he could finish. "Anyway, after she finished changing she asked me to make sure no humans were around and then hunted. After that we found all the money you left for us. Thanks by the way." Everyone smiled and Jacob continued with a big smile "Of course there is more to the story but that is up to Bella and if she wants it being told." Jacob looked at Bella who was just looking at all the Cullens not really paying attention.

Esme couldn't take it anymore and stepped forward to hug her lost children but stopped when Bella stepped back. She frowned but tried to not read too much into it. "Oh, Bella! Jacob! I have missed you both so much and am so happy to see you alive and well. Jacob, Kasa, I am sure you are tired and would like to rest. Please come in. This isn't our home but our friends home so as soon as you are rested we can head to our house where we have food for you both." Jacob and Kasa moved to go inside but they were stopped by a hand grabbing Jacob's other hand. Jacob gave Bella a sad smile and replied "We are alright right now, thank you."

Everyone frowned when they saw Bella stop Jacob and Kasa from going inside. _"Edward, why do I not feel anything coming from the three of them?"_ Jasper thought. Edward looked at his brother in shock. He could clearly see he was trying to feel why Bella was staying back but was coming up empty. Edward shrugged his shoulders when Jasper looked at him to say he doesn't know.

Jacob laughed, "Still having private conversations Edward?" Edward looked at Jacob and smiled "Jasper can't feel your emotions, he was wondering why and I didn't know." Bella giggled again "That would be my fault as well. Jacob and I figured out shortly before we decided to come and find you guys that I have a vampire power. We are not sure what it is really called so we just called it a shield. As you can see Edward, you can't read our minds and Jasper can't feel our emotions. Oh, and we are pretty sure Alice can't see my decisions anymore."

Alice sighed as all the pieces fell into place "So that's why when you finished the change I couldn't see you anymore. We weren't sure what was happening but we couldn't figure out why I couldn't ever see you. We figured you had to be away from Jacob once in a while. But how did you lay so still during the change? You scared us; we thought you were really hurt. Well, I guess you were hurting but still." "I don't know Alice; it wasn't helping to scream so I just stopped." Bella answered. "Oh, Bella I have missed you so much!" Alice yelled as she ran toward her only to slam into something and go flying back.

Jasper growled as he ran to his wife and helped her up and put her behind him. "Who did that? Why did you do that? You know who we are!" "Sorry Jasper, I may remember you but I only remember you as the people who left me." Bella mumbled. "You did that Bella? How? I mean you didn't even move." Kasa answered this time "Shield, remember? She just pushed it out further so Alice couldn't get closer than that. I am sure it is still there if you put your hand out you will feel it."

Jasper slowly walked forward with his hands raised until they ran into an invisible force. Edward was the one to ask what everyone else was thinking "But Bella, why did you do that? She was only going to hug you." Bella didn't answer, just looked at her feet. Jacob sighed as Kasa let go of his hand and stepped back to hug Bella. "Bella, will you lift the mental shield off of me and Kasa please? I want to show Edward a few things." Bella didn't say anything but all the Cullens knew when something had changed as they heard Edward gasp.

Edward was shocked when he could all of a sudden hear Jacob and Kasa. He could see that Jasper still couldn't get closer but he could definitely hear them. He couldn't believe how powerful Bella seemed to be. _"Edward."_ Jacob called. Edward looked at Jacob to show he was listening. _ "She still loves you a lot. Let me show you how things were from the time you left to today. Would that be alright?"_ Jacob thought. Edward nodded, he was eager to learn anything about his Bella.

Everyone tried to keep their thoughts quiet as they figured Edward was learning why Bella seemed so withdrawn. Edward appreciated his family for trying not to think of anything while Jacob showed him their life since the day he left Bella till now. To say he was very surprised would be an understatement. Edward was very thankful that Jacob had a perfect memory as well. He did gasp now and then as he learned all they went though over the years. But what was the most shocking for him was how powerful Bella really was. She could wrap her shield around anyone like a second skin or bubble it out like she was now. She could wrap it around you as long as you were in about a five mile radius of her. They hadn't tested it any further than that. Edward was also surprised that she had been trying to lift what she called a film off of her mind which she thought would let mental abilities in.

For about fifteen minutes it was quiet and Emmett couldn't take it anymore. "OH COME ON! What is he telling you?" At his hollering Bella laughed "Still impatient as ever Em? Don't worry we will explain it all to the rest of you in a little bit." Edward stared at her with longing but answered Emmett "Yes, Jake just finished up. And I must say Bella I am very proud of you. Never tasting human blood is an amazing accomplishment." Carlisle looked at Bella with wide eyes "You have never tasted human blood? Even as a newborn?" "No, Carlisle, I am like you in that way. I have never hurt any human. I even lived in an apartment building with Jacob a month after I was changed. Human blood actually smells really bad to me. It makes me almost gag." Edward's smile at her widened as the rest of the family smiled at her with pride.

Edward wanted to brag since his mate, though she seemed to want nothing to do with him, was so powerful "She can also wrap her shield around something to freeze it from moving or move it herself." Bella looked at Edward for the first time. She thought she could hear longing in his voice. Could it be true? Did he still love her after all? She had to laugh as she looked at the rest of the Cullens though. Bella could tell they doubted Edward so she thought she would prove it. Very carefully so no one would notice she wrapped her shield around all the Cullens. Once she had them she picked them up about four feet off the ground.

Jacob and Kasa started laughing so hard they actually fell to the ground. Bella just giggled as all the Cullens yelled in shock. "Well, I could tell you didn't believe Edward that I could do this so I wanted to prove he wasn't lying." Bella said through her giggles. Edward smiled at her again as she set them all back on the ground. "Thanks Bella. They were all thinking I was starting to lose my mind." Bella looked at the ground again and whispered "You're welcome."

Bella's whispered reply sobered up Jacob and Kasa immediately. They jumped up from the ground and put her between them with each holding one of her hands. Edward looked at them and asked "How come you didn't hit the wall like Alice and Jasper did?" Kasa replied "Because we are not being blocked. She chooses who can get in and who is kept out. I don't think I have met a vampire who is as talented as Bella before."

Esme decided to see what happened if she went closer to Bella. When she got next to Jasper she stopped and looked at him. He shrugged and put his hands out and was again stopped by an invisible wall. Esme took a deep breath and put her hands up as well. They too met the wall. Esme lowered her hands and hugged herself and started sobbing softly walking back to Carlisle's side.

As Esme was walking forward Bella stared at her. Bella had already had all her memories returned but as Esme came forward she remember the love behind those memories. While Esme walked forward Bella hadn't known what to do. She could see the love on Esme's face but still couldn't decide if she should let her in the shield or not. Esme had left her as well after all. When Esme touched the wall and then hugged herself sobbing Bella couldn't take it. She grabbed Esme with her shield and pulled Esme to her, Jacob and Kasa.

Esme gasped when she was suddenly being pulled backwards. She wasn't sure what was happening until she was turned around. She was shocked to see she was standing right in front of Bella, Jacob and Kasa. Bella smiled at her then pulled her into a tight hug. "Sorry mom." At being called mom Esme started sobbing harder. Bella continued hugging Esme and talked louder to make sure she heard her over her sobbing "I was just unsure what to do. You all left me…I felt abandoned…the family I loved left…" By the end Bella was sobbing too. Bella could feel all the rest of the Cullens trying to push through her shield but she could care less right now. She had her mom back.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter fourteen. Hope you liked it. What do you think is going to happen next? Do you think Edward is going to be able to get Bella to listen to him? Is Bella ever going to forgive the rest of the Cullens? Chapter fifteen will be up soon. :)


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Chapter 15 **

_Italics underlined is talking to Edward in his mind_

Jacob looked at the rest of the Cullens, except Edward who looked like he would be crying if he could, beating on the invisible wall. Jacob sighed "Unless she wants you to, you will never get through. You might as well stop." Bella laughed "You mean I have to do this in order for them to come and hug you Jake?"

Jacob laughed as all the Cullens who were throwing their body into the wall rammed into nothing and fell to the ground. "Yes, just like that." And just like that Jacob was attacked with hugs. Edward ventured over to greet his lost brother with the rest of his family. Even though he missed Jacob he would rather be hugging Bella like Esme but figured he could never get close, not after what he had done.

Bella had pulled Esme back behind Jacob and Kasa so she could still shield herself from the others. She was glad to have her mom back but she wasn't so sure about the other Cullen members. The fact she couldn't even call them family proved to her she wasn't ready to greet them yet. Esme pulled back "Oh, how I have missed my daughter. As Carlisle said we have been looking for you since the day…I guess you were bitten. We have all been missing you so much, especially Edward. He was a wreck from the day he left you. We all tried to tell him not too but he said because Jasper tried to attack you we all had to leave to protect you. Edward told us he loved you enough to let you go so you could live safely. I know he has never stopped loving you because he was the most frustrated when each lead ended up being a dead end."

Bella stared at Esme in shock. Esme, without even knowing it, just answered all the questions Bella had been asking herself since she showed up at this house. She remembered how truthful Esme was and knew she was not lying to her now. Bella looked up towards Edward who seemed to be focusing only on her.

Edward was listening to Esme talk to Bella. When she finished Bella looked a little shocked. _"Oh, Edward, what did you do to her when we left? She looks so shocked that you would be hurt to leave her. I hope she will listen to you and forgive you. It looks like you may have to work for it though."_ Edward could see Esme was right because as she told him that Bella looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. What he wouldn't give to hear what she was thinking now.

Carlisle, talking to Jacob and Kasa, asked "Would you like to come in the house or head to our personal home? We had asked the Denali's to go hunting until we called. They traveled to California because there were some bear problems there." Jacob looked back at Bella and replied "It's up to Bella. I told her from day one it was always up to her what we did. I was just there to keep her company." Bella smiled back at Jacob "I am sure you and Kasa are tired of standing. Let's just go in here for now so you can rest before we go to their house."

Jacob laughed and ran over to hug her but was meet with the wall. Emmett roared with laughter when Jacob fell on his butt. Jacob looked up at Bella in shock as she laughed at him "Sorry, brother dear, I couldn't resist. You were getting too comfortable again." Everyone looked at Edward as he started laughing hysterically. "Sorry. Jacob was just thinking about all the times Bella did that to him on their way here. She would throw up her shield randomly where Kasa would run through it and he would run into it while the two where racing. Then Bella would look at him innocently and say sorry I was just practicing." Now all the Cullens were laughing hard.

Jacob glared at them all then looked at Kasa who was also laughing "Thanks honey. I can feel the love." "Oh, you know I love you wolf man. But your face was always so funny. It's hard not to laugh." Kasa walked over and pulled Jacob off the ground. Jacob sighed and hugged her "Ready to go sit and talk with everyone? I am sure they have millions of questions they are dying to ask us." Kasa looked around at all of who she hoped would soon be her family and replied "Well, I am ready if you are Bella." Bella took a very deep breath and took her shield down completely and replied "Lead the way."

Everyone piled quickly into the house with Bella being the last one to enter. All the couples had quickly found seats with each other. Edward was the only one standing and he was standing by the fireplace on the other side of the room from Jacob and Kasa. Bella smiled and thought well at least I can sit next to them and not feel too overwhelmed. As soon as Bella sat down on the floor next to them she looked at Carlisle "What do you want to know first?"

Jacob, Kasa and Bella took turns answering questions. After three hours of feeling like they were being tested on their lives, no one asked another question. Bella timidly asked "Are you finally finished?" Edward started laughing. Bella looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I promise. But when you asked that question the entire family, minus Jacob and Kasa, yelled NO in their minds." Bella got an evil look in her eye "Did I yell no Edward?" No one knew where Bella was going with this except for Jacob and Kasa who all of a sudden were thinking about a hunting trip they took on the way here. Edward was a little nervous when he answered "Um, no…I never know what you are thinking…"

Bella pretended to sigh sadly "Oh well that's too bad. I am sure you would be very interested in what I was thinking." Bella lifted the film off her mind like she had practiced and thought to Edward _"You always seemed to be asking me that in my human life over and over again."_ Edward let out a loud gasp "Bella?" He asked. _"Yes?"_ Edward stuttered "How…how…how can…" Bella laughed _"I wasn't sure I could but it was something I had practiced. I just wasn't sure it would let anyone in my mind to be truthful as I had no one I could practice with."_ Then Edward smiled as he remembered Jacob saying Bella had been practicing trying to lift what she called a film off her mind. He couldn't believe it…he could finally hear his Bella! Although she seemed to be only letting him in long enough to answer his questions right now. Maybe someday she would show him more he thought.

Suddenly, Edward's hands flew to his head. His family was almost screaming questions at him. Mainly they all wanted to know what was going on. Then all of a sudden it was quiet and all he could hear was Bella. _"Are you alright Edward?"_ He could hear the concern in her mental voice. Edward took his hands off his head slowly and looked at Bella with a confused look but shook his head yes. _"Sorry, you looked like you were in pain. I could unblock you if you like. But it seemed like you were getting to much information and I thought I would help you out."_ "You did this?" _"Yes…I will leave you with this. I do still love you Edward but you hurt me, A LOT, when you left me. If you give me time, I am sure I can forgive you. We will have to start over, from the beginning. Do you think you can do that?"_ Edward smiled so wide Bella had to laugh. _"Careful you might break your cheeks. Now Edward, what is it like to be alone in your head with a group of people around you?"_ And with that Edward was alone with his thoughts.

The rest of the Cullens knew something was going on but couldn't figure out what. After a minute they started asking questions to Edward, quickly and loudly in their minds. Jacob and Kasa were smiling. They were pretty sure Bella was talking with Edward in her mind. They tried to keep their thoughts quiet to not distract Edward from whatever Bella was telling him. Shortly after that Edward grabbed his head. Jacob and Kasa were about to explain to try and get everyone else to calm their thoughts when Edward looked up confused. They just smiled again, Bella was helping Edward.

After about a minute Edward started looking around in awe. Alice was just about to ask what was going on when Edward spoke. "I...I heard Bella. Then when you all started yelling questions because of my gasp, and after I grabbed my head she made all your voices disappear. Now I can't hear any of you. I can tell you are trying to still ask me questions or talk to me but I can't hear anything. I can't hear Bella anymore either. I am in a room full of people and all I can hear are my own thoughts!" He ran up to Bella and hugged her.

**AUTHOR NOTE: ** Well, here is chapter fifteen. Hope you liked it. Well, Bella is going to give him a chance. She has forgiven him for the most part but still needs time to heal. I don't think you can blame her. She has gone through a lot of years thinking he really didn't love her though deep down she hoped he did. What do you think will happen next? Chapter sixteen will be up soon. :)


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Chapter 16**

_Italics underlined is talking to Edward in his mind_

Everyone was shocked. They figured Bella wouldn't let Edward near here since Esme, Jacob and Kasa seemed to be the only people she allowed around her right now. But they all smiled when they heard her laugh as Edward picked her up from off the floor and started spinning her in a very Emmett like way.

"Hey, now that is my job there Eddie boy." Emmett laughed. Edward stopped and glared at Emmett, though not letting go of Bella. "How many times have I told you NOT TO CALL ME EDDIE!" Bella also turned and looked at Emmett then smiled evilly. "Edward, can you let me go for a minute please?" Edward did but looked very unwilling to do so. Bella could see Edward didn't want to release her so she reached out and took his hand. Edward smiled at Bella and relaxed when she grabbed his hand. He was eager to see what she would do next.

Bella turned to Emmett and asked sweetly "Oh, Emmett. Can I ask you something please?" Emmett was a little nervous as he had never heard Bella talk like this to him. But anytime Alice did he never liked the outcome. He answered timidly "Yes…" "Why do you always call Edward Eddie when you know he doesn't like it?" Emmett responded "Um…because it is funny…and annoys him…why?" As she was talking Bella had wrapped her shield around Emmett so he couldn't move. Suddenly Edward could hear Bella again. _"Please trust me Edward."_ Edward squeezed her hand to let her know he heard her. _"Thank you."_ As she disappeared from his mind, Edward smiled; he was going to love talking to her like this and figuring out different ways to keep it from his family like he did with everyone else.

"Well, I want to make you a bet. I bet that Alice can get to me hug me and back to her seat with Jasper before you can get back to Rosalie. If she beats you, you can never call Edward Eddie again. If she doesn't then you can keep calling him that and Edward will not be able to say anything." Bella checked her shield. She didn't want to let Edward down.

Alice was smiling wide, was thrilled Bella chose her. She also hoped Bella knew what she was doing. Alice wished she could see what was going on, she hated feeling normal. She watched as Bella continued to smile devilishly at Emmett. All Alice could think was this was going to be good.

Emmett wasn't one to turn down a bet but he was worried about this one. He didn't want to lose never being able to call Edward Eddie again…but he was closer to Bella than Alice so it should be a piece of cake. "Alright Bella, you're on. I just hate to see Eddie over their crying when Alice loses."

Edward growled at his brother while Emmett laughed at him. Bella squeezed his hand again and opened her mind to him. _"Edward, calm down. I promise he isn't going to win, even with being closer. Now, you go stand over by Esme and Carlisle and watch Emmett fail."_ Bella started laughing at her thoughts right along with Edward. Edward quickly gave Bella one last hug and reluctantly went to stand with his parents.

The rest of the Cullens watched as Edward gave Bella a hug and walked over to Carlisle and Esme. Once Edward was standing next to them Bella turned back to Emmett "Okay, here is what will happen. Since Carlisle is a neutral party here he will count to 3 then you and Alice will race, from where you are, over to me." Bella turned to Alice next "You may give me a hug however long you wish and then rush back to your mates. Do you both understand?" Alice gave a huge smile and nodded. She had a feeling this was going to be good.

Emmett was getting more nervous while Bella was explaining. Something was up but he had already agreed and couldn't back out now. When Bella looked at him he smiled and replied "Yep. But let me make sure I got this right. If I win I get to call Edward Eddie all I want and he can't complain right?" Bella nodded. "What if he does complain? What is his punishment?" Bella thought for a minute "Well, he has to let you drive the Volvo anytime you need to go anywhere. Even if he is with you, you get to drive." Edward groaned. He hated other people driving his cars.

Emmett laughed "Sounds good to me. And if you win I can never call him Eddie again right?" Bella nodded again. "What if I slip up? I mean I have been doing it for years and years. It may be a hard habit to break." Bella thought for a minute then smiled again "Okay, Rosalie?" Rosalie, a little shocked, answered "Yes?" "Would it be alright if Emmett does slip that he is without sex for a month? I think that would make him remember quickly not to call Edward that horrible name."

All the Cullens burst out laughing at Bella's response. Emmett was not one to go without sex for a day let alone for a month. Rosalie smiled sweetly at Bella then Emmett "Of course, Bella. I think that would be a wonderful punishment for breaking the rules." Everyone laughed harder when Emmett's mouth literally fell open. He apparently didn't think Rosalie would agree. Bella smiled "Okay, so now that that's settled. Carlisle will you do the honors?"

Carlisle smiled and said "Of course. 1…" Alice and Emmett waited impatiently for Carlisle to say 3 "2…" while Bella made sure her shield was good and Emmett wouldn't be able to move. "3!"

Alice was immediately out of Jasper's lap and almost to Bella when she stopped as everyone else in the room started laughing. "What's going…" Alice couldn't finish for she too burst into laughter. There was Emmett standing totally still, staring straight ahead with a look of complete shock on his face. "Alice, finish the bet so I can let poor Emmett go please." Bella said between giggles. "WAIT!" Emmett screamed "THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHY CAN'T I MOVE!" Bella replied while Alice skipped the last little bit to Bella and pulled her into a hug "Well, Emmett, no one ever said powers weren't allowed in the rules. And we all know how much Edward hates that nickname so I just thought I would help."

Everyone was still laughing while Bella and Alice kept hugging. Everyone calmed down after about 5 minutes. Bella tried to pull out of Alice's hug but she was refusing to let her go. Bella giggled "Alice, I promise I am not going to disappear if you let me go. We need to finish our sort of race so I can let Emmett go. Go sit with Jasper please so I can let the bull free." Alice giggled as well while releasing Bella "Okay, but I am so not done hugging you. Just to let you know."

Alice skipped over to Emmett, stuck her tongue out at him, then skipped the rest of the way to Jasper and sat in his lap. Carlisle cleared his throat "Well, Alice wins." Emmett growls "NO! I didn't even get a chance this can't be fair! I demand a rematch!" Bella walks up to Emmett and looks him up and down "Well, Emmett, you are free to keep calling him that…of course you know the consequences of that action." Emmett groaned in response. With a smile Bella continued "Now if I let you go are you going to be good or do I need to take you outside and release you?" Emmett growled at her.

As soon as Emmett growled at Bella Edward was by her side. "Knock it of Emmett! You never said that Bella couldn't use her powers. Don't be such a sore loser." Emmett sighed, "Sorry Bella. If you release me I will behave, promise." Bella smiled and then said "Okay…" As soon as she said okay she was grabbed by Emmett and hugged. "You didn't really think you would get away from a hug from me did you?" Laughing Bella replied "I wouldn't have it any other way."

After Emmett set Bella down he shook her hand "Well played little sis. But next time it will not be so easy. Just remember that." As soon as Emmett backed away Rosalie, Carlisle and Jasper ran over to her to get their hugs as well.

After Bella gave her last hug she turned to Jacob and Kasa. "I know I hunted not too long ago but it has been a very emotional day and I feel like I need to hunt. Would you please take me hunting?" Jacob was about to reply when he was interrupted by Edward. "I'll go with you. Then Jacob and Kasa could rest. Of course if you don't mind…" Bella looked down; she wasn't sure how to respond that wouldn't make her look weak or weird. Jacob saved her "Well, I know I would love to have a run before we head to the Cullens house. How about you, Kasa? Want to go for a run?" "I'm in. Let's go phase while Bella finds out how to get to the Cullens house." "See you all in a while." Jacob called over his shoulder as they ran out the door.

Everyone said bye as Jacob and Kasa disappeared. Bella turned to Edward "Um…if you'd like…you could come with us…but only if you want…" Edward's smile was blinding "Yes!" He paused and looked down embarrassed "Um…I mean I would love to go with you guys." Bella smiled at Edward "Well, come on then. I bet Kasa and Jacob are already waiting for us. Oh, and I am going to give you your power back again. I am sure you are starting to feel weird without it." Edward chuckled "Well, it has been weird but nice at the same time." With that Edward could hear his family again. They all had about the same thoughts running though their heads, just how happy they were to have Bella and Jacob back. They were also thinking how excited they were to have a new sister, Kasa.

Edward smiled at Bella then turned to walk out the door. As Bella and Edward turned to leave the rest of the Cullens followed them out. They were all curious as to what Kasa looked like when she phased. Edward chuckled as they walked out the door. _"What's so funny Edward?"_ Alice asked. "You'll see." was all he said. They all thought Kasa was a wolf like Jacob. But Edward knew she wasn't because of their thoughts. As soon as they were out the door Bella smiled and ran over to Jacob and Kasa and started scratching behind their ears. "Are you ready to go?" Bella asked them. They both made a purring sound then stood while nodding their head. They looked at each other smiled and then licked her on each side of her face.

Bella laughed. "Gross you two! Kasa, why! I don't need you picking on me as well!" Jacob had done this to her for years. Whenever he was in is wolf form he would lick her to pick on her, as he had explained. This was the first time Kasa had done it though. Edward answered for Kasa "She said it was for knocking Jacob down earlier." Edward laughed and continued "Now they are both thinking maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a mind reader around sometimes."

Bella turned and looked at Edward "Well, that may be but I could make it hard again. However, I am ready to hunt. Catch up if you can." With that Bella, Jacob and Kasa turned and ran into the woods. Edward smiled and turned to his family, then broke out laughing. He had been so wrapped up in talking with Bella he hadn't been paying attention to their thoughts.

Jasper stuttered "W...wa...was that a ja…jag...jaguar?" Edward tried to control his laughter "Yes. Kasa doesn't phase into a wolf like Jacob. She phases into the jaguar you saw there." Carlisle shook his head trying to clear it. "It seems we still have lots to learn about our newest family member." Carlisle looks at Edward and smiles "Enjoy your hunt. We will head to our house and let the Denali clan know they can come home whenever they would like. Since you are going with them I am sure you can lead them home."

By the end of his sentence both he and Esme were smiling so much their children laughed at them. "Of course, Carlisle, I will make sure we all come home safely. I better go catch up. See you all in a while." With a wave Edward took off towards where Bella, Jacob and Kasa had left. He was eager to get back to his Bella.

**AUTHOR NOTE: ** Well, here is chapter sixteen. Hope you liked it. Well, wasn't that nice. Edward got to be alone in his head even with all his family around. I bet that was a relief. We are almost done now. The next chapter is the last chapter in my story. Chapter seventeen will be up soon. :)


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own anything dealing with The Twilight Saga, I sadly do not. All that belongs to the very talented and amazing Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing a few characters for my storyline. **

**Chapter 17**

_Italics underlined is talking to Edward in his mind_

As Edward ran following Bella, Jacob and Kasa's scent he couldn't stop thinking about how different today went compared to the way he thought it would go. He, along with all his family, thought they would see Jacob, find out what happened to Bella and maybe convince him to stay with them. No one had ever thought they would get Jacob and Bella back, let alone getting a new family member as well.

It wasn't long before Edward found Bella sitting on a knocked over tree looking at the clouds. He stood there watching her. She was more beautiful than her remembered. Oh what he wouldn't give to know what she was thinking about. He suddenly realized he was so wrapped up in Bella he hadn't realized Jacob and Kasa weren't there. _"Are you just going to stand there Edward or would you like to join me on the tree?" _Edward laughed "Oh I will never tire of hearing you're wonderful mind." Bella laughed "Oh, I remember all the times you asked me what I was thinking. Well, now if I feel like it I can just show you."

Edward smiled as he sat next to Bella. "Can I ask you a question Bella?" "Still full of questions I see." Bella replied with a smile. "Yes, ask away." "Well, I was wondering why you hunt this way. I mean, Jacob showed me in his mind that you will only hunt after he makes a circle around you to check for humans. But you said back at the house human blood smells bad to you. So why take that precaution when it seems it isn't needed?"

Bella just looked at Edward with sad eyes "Like someone once told me, I don't want to be a monster. So…I'm not taking any chances." Edward looked at Bella in shock "Bella, how much of your human life do you remember? You keep saying different things from your past that I would have thought you would have forgotten by now." Bella laughed "Oh, I was waiting for someone to notice that. I wanted to explain it in front of Carlisle but I will just explain it later to him. I actually remember all of my human life." Bella laughed at Edward's shocked face and continued "When I woke up I remembered nothing and Jacob couldn't figure out why. Later, after looking at pictures and with Jacob's stories, I started getting more and more memories back. Jacob was again confused by this as he said it should have been the other way around. But once I got my memories back they were crystal clear and I have never lost them. Jacob thinks my shield had something to do with it."

Edward just sat there after she finished talking. Part of him was thinking how much he loved her laugh or how beautiful her voice was while she was talking. The other part of him was trying to figure out how this was possible. Jacob was right; the memories should have gotten worse not better. But maybe Jacob had figured it out and her shield had done something to save all her memories. "Well," Edward finally said, "That actually makes sense. It is just surprising you remember everything. We will have to ask Carlisle what he thinks about Jacob's theory. So you really remember all of our times together then?" Bella nodded her head while looking down.

Edward smiled back down at Bella. He really wanted to kiss her but was afraid that would be pushing her to fast. Bella smiled back at Edward. She could see the longing in Edward's eyes and decided to finally put them both out of their misery. _"Are you going to kiss me or not?"_ Edward smiled and bent down and kissed Bella softly on the lips. Still not wanting to push her too much he only gave her a peck. Bella smiled up at him "Thank you Edward." Edward looked at her in confusion "For what?" "For being patient with me. I know you still love me and care for me but you did hurt me and will have to get me to trust you before I can completely open my heart to you again."

Edward stood and then pulled Bella up into a hug. "I do love and care for you greatly. I have never stopped loving you. Everything I said the day I left was a lie. I did it so you could have a safe human life." Bella smiled "Jacob always said you lied but I never believed him." Edward rests their foreheads together "I understand that I will have to work to get your trust back. But if you will let me, I will spend the rest of eternity proving my love to you."

Bella felt her eyes fill with tears that would never fall. She knew he was telling the truth, she could see it in his eyes. She wasn't sure she could speak so she opened her mind again "_I would be more than happy to let you prove it to me Edward. And just so you know, even though I thought you didn't love me anymore I too have never stopped loving you."_ Edward couldn't believe what he just heard. Bella still loved him. He couldn't take it anymore and kissed her again.

Edward was just pulling away when he heard Jacob _"If you two are done sucking face, we have finished the circle. It's all clear to hunt."_ Edward laughed. "Jacob and Kasa are here and Jacob said if we are finished sucking face it is clear to hunt." Bella turned around to Jacob and glared "You know what Black! You're going to get it." Jacob turned to run while saying _"Tell her only if she can catch us."_ With that Kasa appeared next to him laughing in her special cat like way and they took off running. "Jacob says only if you can catch us. And Kasa was laughing if you couldn't tell. Oh, and they both just thought maybe having me around wouldn't be so bad so I can talk for them…again." Edward was chuckling by the end of his sentence. "Oh, I could tell Kasa was laughing. And having you around will be helpful. Jacob and I have over the years gotten good at talking while he is in wolf form but it was still difficult at times. Now would you like to see how I have like to fun? They won't get far and we can have a little fun with them. Then we can hunt." Edward smiled and bowed "You lead and I will follow you…anywhere."

Bella smiled, grabbed Edward's hand and headed off to have some fun with Jacob and Kasa. As Bella was running she couldn't believe how happy she was that they finally decided to find the Cullens. Jacob had always been right; this was where they had belonged all along…with the Cullens…with their family. And now Bella couldn't wait to see what the rest of eternity had in store for her now that she was back with her family and her love.

Edward smiled in return as Bella grabbed his hand and ran off after Jacob and Kasa. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have finally found his lost love. Edward couldn't wait to spend the rest of eternity with her and their family.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well, here is chapter seventeen, the final chapter. Hope you liked it and I didn't leave you disappointed. It is kind of sad it is the story end but it has been fun writing it. At this point I am not writing a sequel to this story as I am not sure where I would take it. If I ever change my mind I will put a note on here to let you know.

I am, however, working on another story now. I am not sure when I will start posting it as I like to have my stories basically done before I start posting them. I don't want to be one of those authors that starts a story but never finishes it because of writers block or getting bored writing it. So I make sure I am pretty much done before I start posting. If I do it like I did this story it will be completely written and only needing checked by my husband when I start posting the checked parts. I do know I am naming it _Piecing My Family Back Together_. Below is a short summary of the story:

_What if Jasper couldn't take the feelings coming from his family anymore? Because of this he decides to go and find Bella so she can heal the family. What if he goes back to Forks to find her but instead gets the surprise of his life. _

The first chapter will be a longer summary/prologue to explain things better. They only give you so much room to write a summary next to the title and this was the best I could come up with. I will post a note on here when I start posting the new story in case any of you are interested in reading it as well.

Thanks again for all of you who added my story to your favorite lists and those of you who commented. It always made my day when I was notified I had another follower or a new comment. Thanks to all of you for coming on this journey with me. I hope you had fun along the way, I know I did. :)


	19. Author Note

**Author Note:**

I am so very sorry to those of you who have read this story and have been waiting for me to post my new story, Piecing My Family Back Together. There are a couple of reasons for why it has taken me so long.

The main one is I got a very, _**very**_ mean review. It knocked me off my feet and took all my confidence away with writing. I know I am not a great writer but I felt she was very vicious with her comment. I copied it and wrote a reply but since the person wrote the review as a guest I was never able to actually send it. I was hoping if I wrote a reply, even if I didn't get to post it, it would help me be able to get over the nasty review and move on. It didn't help right away but I was, after a while, able to get back to writing. I deleted the comment off my reviews and changed my settings so only people with accounts can review now. I was hoping she would come back and re-review my story but she never did. Because of this, I want to take a minute to post her review and my reply. I am hoping this will give me the last bit of closure I need to move on.

The review: (just a note, I did copy and paste this, I made no changes to it except to italicize it so you knew where it started and ended)

_Anna Scott __11/3/12 . chapter 18 _

_Good plot, but the story is executed very poorly. The grammer is awful and every chapter needs to be betaed or atleast checked over twice, before you submit it. There are too many run on sentences, the wording is childish and the characters are outrageously out of character. Their behaviour is overly exaggerated, and overall the story was pitiful. You should work on sentence structure and ALL other elements of narrative writing, to improve your almost nonexistant skills. This could have been a wonderful story, if someone with better creative writing techiniques and basic knowledge on writing, wrote it. Better luck with your other stories._

My reply:

_To say I was shocked by your review is an understatement. Yours is the first true major complaint I have had about my story. The only other complaint I have gotten so far is I kept the Cullens away for too long and the Cullens should have considered Bella being changed. While having someone critique my story is more than welcome, I feel you were a little harsh. I was not even sure how to reply to your comment, but after thinking for awhile I believe I now know how to respond and to do it without lashing out._

_First, I am glad you liked the plot of my story, but sorry you disliked the story the way I wrote it. You commented the grammar was bad and I needed to check my chapters over more before I submitted it. I find this part of your comment kind of funny because you submitted your comment with tons of spelling and grammar errors before submitting it to me. So as you can see __everyone__ can make mistakes. You also stated there were too many run on sentences and the wording was "childish". If you remember at the beginning of the prologue I put an author note about writing this story. If you don't remember here is what I put…_

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I am writing this story with the assistance of my husband (he is going to sort of be my beta by checking my spelling and making sure things "sound" okay.) Neither of us is a professional writer and we apologize for anything that is incorrect.

_As you can read my husband __did beta my story for me__. I also read the chapters at least twice after I wrote them __before__ my husband read them. However, neither my husband nor I are claiming to be professional writers. Where I am sure there are probably mistakes here and there I feel you were critiquing my story a little too harshly. I was only doing this as it seemed like fun and it was an idea I personally had never read before. And I may not have the best writing skills, but I think you were a little mean by saying I have__ nonexistent skills.__ Since you are the only one that feels this way, I even have a private message I received telling me how good I was at writing (I can send you a copy if you would like, I kept it because I thought it was so nice) I am not sure why you are being so harsh on me and my story. _

_Second, I am confused. If you hated my story so much, why did you read the entire thing? You read all 18 chapters before you reviewed my story. Why? When I am reading a story and end up either not liking the plot or how it is written, __I stop reading it__. I take the story off my favorite list and move onto another story. I haven't finished reading a story I have disliked as much as you have seemed to dislike mine. I just am not sure why, if you hated it so much, you kept reading it. I know I wouldn't have._

_Third, while it is nice to have someone give you help to better your writing (…__the characters are outrageously out of character. Their behavior is overly exaggerated…__), I think it is pretty harsh to say someone's story and hard work is pitiful and the wording is childish. Also saying this story would have been better if written by someone else __is, in my opinion, just plain mean._

_Finally, I am not sure what to do with the rest of your comment. Like I have said before, you are the only one that has told me what a terrible writer I am. I know I am not the best writer in the world, but I still feel you were way to harsh in basically saying I completely suck. I know I am not the best but I also feel I am not the worst. _

_I am sorry I cannot say thank you for your comment. I just feel you were being way to mean and harsh to me to thank you for your critique. I will, however, say thank you for the suggestion on the characters. As this is the one thing out of the entire comment you wrote I will truly look into. I had felt I did a good job grasping the characters, but I will see how I can improve on that for the next story._

As you can see it was a very hard review to swallow and it hit really hard. It took me quite a while to be able to come back and "get into" working on my new story at all. But I was determined not to let her pull me down and leave everyone who seemed to like my story down by not posting the new one.

The second reason it has taken me so long is, of course, life gets in the way at times. And with having two little kids it is bound to happen. It proved difficult to find time to write when my kids were back in school and with all their school activities. I am hoping I can find more time to work now that they are on summer break.

And the third reason it has taken me so long is my new story has proven to be _**much**_ more difficult to write than I thought it would be. I have had writers block many, MANY times. However, I am pleased to announce that, with the help of a friend and my husband, I am finally on a good run with writing this story. I am hoping it stays that way so I can get the story finished and posted soon. I am shooting for getting it completely posted before my kids go back to school in August (fingers crossed). I have all of the chapters outlined as to how I want them to go. I just need to go and write them now. So please don't give up on me and watch for my new story. Thank you all for sticking with me and sorry again for taking so long. :)


End file.
